Numb
by StorySpinner22
Summary: Red John is finally dead and Pactrick Jane is left feeling numb. Lisbon is worried that her partner is lost and will never find his way back to the man he was. Will Lisbon be able to help Jane find the light or will Jane be lost to the darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_The story begins two weeks after Patrick Jane has killed the man responsible for the deaths of his beloved wife and daughter. The man he has hunted, hated and haunted…Red John._

**Jane's POV:**

Patrick Jane looked down at the golden symbol that encircled his left ring finger. It glinted in the warm California sun. He could hear the waves of the ocean crash on the beach and lap at his sandy bare feet and still he couldn't look away. He felt…numb.

Red John was dead, finally. He had his vengeance and taken the life of the man who so heartlessly destroyed his own, the man who ripped the love right out of his life. He thought when the time finally came and he took Red John's life he would feel peace and assurance that his wife and child were at rest and they had forgiven him his failure of them and yet he felt…numb.

He played with his ring, twisting it round and round while he contemplated what it meant. It was a circle, a never ending journey, a promise, a symbol to love, honor, trust and protect and yet to him it was a symbol of failure. He had failed protecting his family who trusted him to keep them safe. He made it his mission to honor their love and trust by taking out the man who killed them and he did, yet, he felt...numb.

For the past decade he hugged his vengeance to him. He nurtured and fed it with the actions of his pursuit. It was his world. It was his reason for being. It was gone and he was still here…alone and numb.

He came to this piece of beach, his wife, Angela's, favorite spot, to finally remove the ring she had given him and say goodbye but he couldn't move. He tried to make his right hand grip the ring but it hung limply at his side swinging slightly before falling still. He fisted his left hand and watched the sun glint off the gold on his ring finger one last time before turning his back on the ocean and leaving.

**Lisbon's POV:**

Teresa Lisbon stared at her computer screen in her well ordered office. The blinds were all drawn shut leaving her secluded from the bullpen and giving her a sense comfort in her seclusion. She hated feeling vulnerable and hated feeling it around other people more. So she closed her blinds and settled into her chair before pulling up the computer program that would show Jane's exact location. His cell phone had a GPS tracker in it placed during their last, final and successful attempt at taking down Red John. Jane never brought it in to be removed and she never asked for it back.

She knew it was against procedure but she was worried that he would disappear again. Even if his last disappearance had been an attempt to draw out Red John she needed to know where he was because if he were to leave again it would be forever and that would break her heart. She couldn't take it a second time.

She watched the red blip of the GPS showing Jane's location. He was at the beach. She closed her eyes and fought against a painful twinge. That piece of beach had been his wife's favorite place. He had taken Lisbon there once to explain the importance of his pursuit of Red John and that moment had cemented her resolve to help him. Silently, she watched as the blip moved and headed back toward the street. Jane was leaving.

Lisbon closed her eyes and prayed that Jane had finally been able to say goodbye and lay the memories of his family to rest but deep down she knew that prayer would be fruitless. He wasn't ready to let them go. He wasn't ready to figure how to live without their memory or his vengeance. He wasn't ready for her or her feelings for him.

They were her best kept secret. No one knew how deeply she felt for her partner. She kept those feelings locked away and rarely let them out. Of course they managed to escape now and then when fear for Jane's life or awareness of his pain drew them out but she always managed to lock them in tight when the crisis passed. Or, she had until the day Jane shot her. Well, pretended to shoot her.

He had lifted the gun, as they had planned, but before pulling the trigger he spoke and the words pierced her heart when the imaginary bullets did not. _"Good luck, Teresa. Love you." _Then the world exploded with sound and movement as they put their plan into motion. Even as she allowed Jane to take her limp body out of the CBI building she still felt as though she were standing in her office hearing the secret words she longed for.

After that, her feelings could not be contained, as much as she fought them down they continued to pop up, haunting her. She had tried to gain a toe hold by asking Jane what he meant by his words but he didn't even remember saying them. Lost in the moment, that was his excuse for turning her world upside down. He was lost in the moment and couldn't remember saying aloud what Lisbon had locked away in her heart. He loved her, she loved him and yet she was more confused than ever.

She anxiously watched the blip move and was surprised to see it head toward CBI headquarters. Jane hadn't been back to the office since the day Red John died. Her heart jumped and raced. She had thought he was done now that his mission was over and still the red dot moved toward her.

When it stopped at CBI's address she shut her laptop and stood. She walked toward the window that overlooked the parking lot and watched as Jane got out of his little blue car. He stood for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. Almost as if she called to him he removed his sun glasses and turned to look up at her. She fought the urge to step back into her darkened office but resolute she stood her ground. She had made a decision in that moment. She helped him finish his mission of vengeance and now she would help him heal so he could live. With or without her in his life, she would make sure that Patrick Jane lived a long life as a whole man. Not the shell he had become since the death of his family.

She watched as he lifted a hand before slipping his glasses into his pocket and making his way into the building.

Lisbon let the window blind snap back into place and resisted the urge to pace the room. She went back to her desk, the place where she felt the most comfort, and waited.

She heard greetings as the bullpen saw his arrival and still she stayed where she was. She needed to keep her composure and her feelings locked down if she was going to help him.

A soft knock announced his arrival.

"Come in." Lisbon invited in a steady and strong voice.

"Lisbon." Jane greeted before stepping in the room and closing the door.

"Jane. It's good to see you." She glanced down and noted his left ring finger still held his wedding ring. She immediately looked back into his eyes and was staggered by the emptiness that reflected back to her. It scared her. Gone was the purpose, the excitement of the hunt, the life. He seemed empty and she didn't like it. She needed to bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentalist (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_It was brought to my attention that I had a mistake with the location of Jane's house so I made slight changes at the end to correct that. Thank you for pointing it out :) I hate making mistakes but I like being able to correct them when I make them! Thanks for reading and please comment and let me know what you think! :)_

_Chapter Two_

**Jane's POV:**

Jane stood in front of Lisbon and watched her perusal of him. She lingered on his left hand and he knew what she saw. She saw another failure, his failure to let go. He wanted to but he didn't know how.

He wasn't even sure why he was here. He had gotten in his car to head home but soon found himself parking in his usual spot in the CBI parking lot. Lost he had gotten out of the car and wondered what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

As he stood in the bright California sun he felt like he was being watched. He wasn't psychic, there was no such thing as a psychic, but in that moment he knew where they eyes came from. Turning and removing his glasses he looked up at Lisbon's window and saw her face peaking through the blinds. She saw him. She knew he was there. He continued to watch her watch him and he wondered fancifully if maybe she knew what he was supposed to do next because he was lost and didn't know which way to go.

So he headed in. He went through security and spoke when spoken to. He got on the elevator and hit the floor for homicide. He exited the elevator and greeted people with a nod when he was greeted. He made his way to Lisbon's office and paused for a moment. If he went in then he would be making an attempt to move on. Was he ready?

He had fought the anxious indecision before stepping forward and knocking softly. Ready or not he would go. So, now he stood in front of his best friend and partner and tried to find words.

"So, Jane, are you ready?" She asked relieving him of his search.

"Ready for what, exactly?" He wondered cautiously.

"Ready to get back to work?"

That was the question. Was he ready to go back to work? Was he ready to dive into more cases and be witty, charming and disarming? Was he ready to hunt murderers and devise sticky situations that caught bad guys and closed cases? There was only one way to find out.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." He said with a charmers' grin, which hid the false statement.

Maybe he came back to CBI because he wanted normalcy. He wanted the routine that would let him heal and let go. Lisbon could give that to him by working with him. He could put bad guys away and with each arrest he would be closer to the forgiveness and peace he needed to move on. He had been right, Lisbon held the answer. Obviously he had been unable to let go because Red John had only been part of his penance. _Red John's death wasn't enough_, _he needed to find more evil and stop it_. He would make that his new mission.

Satisfied that he had an answer he smiled brightly and waited for the resolve and determination to set in but he still felt numb. He shrugged it off. He just needed time and a case.

"So, Lisbon, have we caught a case?" He asked as he moved to the couch on the wall across from her desk and settled in. Crossing his leg he laced his fingers together and waited patiently.

Her narrowed eyes searched his and flashed with frustration. He wondered at that bit of emotion in her eyes before she shuttered them hiding it from him. Why was she frustrated, and if he wasn't completely off his game, angry?

**Lisbon's POV:**

Lisbon's frustration was making her see red. Why was he lying to her? She was his partner. He should trust her to help him through this. She swallowed back her anger and fiddled with the folders on her desk contemplating the current case they had landed late last night.

She wasn't sure if he was ready for this case. A mother and daughter had been murdered in their home. All signs pointed to the father being the murderer. This case would hit very close to home for Jane and Lisbon wasn't sure if he was ready for the turmoil this case was sure to dredge up. Could he be pushed? Could he handle it?

She studied his carefully guarded expression and sought an answer in his eyes. The lack of real emotion gave her the answer she needed. Ready or not she would drag him through it if just to get him feeling again. He needed to deal with the pain before he could forgive himself and say goodbye.

She flipped open the folder and turned it to face Jane.

"Mother and daughter, Rachel and Melissa Marks, were found shot to death in their home." She studied Jane's face as she spoke. His mask was firmly in place but she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. "Neighbors say Rachel was estranged from her husband, the daughter's father. We found recent reports of abuse as well as a restraining order that Rachel took out on her husband, Victor Marks. According to the neighbors they were surprised to find out that Mr. Marks was violent. He was extremely personable and always helpful around the neighborhood. They seemed to be the quintessential happy family. It wasn't until six months ago when Mrs. Marks kicked him out and got the restraining order that they realized not all was as it seemed."

Lisbon stopped her report and waited for Jane to respond to what she had told him. He sat as still as a statue with his expression frozen in stone and his eyes staring straight ahead. Once again she searched their depths hoping to find true emotion in them. What she saw was a war. Pain, outrage, disgust, anger, defeat and even fear warred with each other. In the end he snuffed most of them out and slowly got up from the couch.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Lisbon took a step toward him her arms out and ready to, she wasn't sure what, catch him? Hug him? Shake his hand? She shook her head, dropped her arms and waited.

Jane glanced up and Lisbon nearly cried out as pain radiated from his eyes. He walked past her and opened the door. He was half way to the elevator before Lisbon realized that he was leaving. She ran after him.

"Jane! Talk to me." She caught his left hand as his right hand hit the down button. He pulled his hand free of her grasp and paced quickly in front of the elevator. Three steps one way and three steps the other with anxious looks at the elevator's location and still the pain in his eyes grew.

Lisbon quietly stepped into his path and took the impact as his body bumped into hers'. She gripped his jacket and ignored the looks they were getting from the bullpen. She could see VanPelt's concerned face in her peripheral with Rigsby and Cho right behind her.

"Jane!" She yelled up at him but she couldn't get his attention.

Rigsby, Cho and VanPelt stepped forward.

"Boss? Is everything o.k.?"

Lisbon turned to them to head them off. Jane wouldn't be able to handle everyone coming down on him. She walked forward with her hand raised.

"Everything's fine. Jane is…" She stopped as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She turned and stepped toward them but Jane had already pushed the door close button and the doors closed before she could stick her hand in and disrupt them.

"Damn it!"

She bolted into her office and grabbed her purse and phone. She pulled up the app that would track Jane's GPS signal as she made her way to the stairwell.

"Boss? Should we come with?" VanPelt asked.

"No, stay here and work the case. Call me with any updates. I have to take care of this." The last of her words were swallowed by the stairwell door as it closed.

She hurried down the stairs in hot pursuit. As she reached the lobby she looked at her phone and saw that Jane was already in his car and on the move. She ran from the entrance and to her SUV. She got in and roared out of the parking lot after Jane.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon muttered as Jane didn't head home as expected. He turned in the opposite direction so Lisbon stayed back. She didn't want to spook him and have him try to drive away from her. She had the tracking device so she would wait until he stopped.

Finally, after 30 minutes of what seemed to be aimless driving, the blip started moving with purpose. She followed him for hours and no longer needed the GPS because she knew exactly where he was headed. After only stopping once for gas she pulled up to the address a few minutes after Jane arrived and parked behind his blue Citroen. She swore softly and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. He had come home after all.

Lisbon got out of the SUV and studied the home where Patrick Jane had lived with his wife and daughter. The house where Red John murdered them and Jane lost his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mentalist (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Three_

**Jane's POV:**

Jane stood in front of the door to The Room. It was behind that offending piece of wood that he had been greeted by the macabre smile that announced the death of his wife and daughter. Just standing at its threshold made him remember how it felt when he stood there on that fateful day. He placed his hand on the jam as dizziness overtook his senses and caused his stomach to roil sickly. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw.

He tried to find the calm he had used during the years that he lived in that room, under that smiling sign of death, on nothing but a mattress and his memories. Only it wouldn't come. He realized it was because Red John was dead and with him went Jane's resolve. He no longer had to bury the feelings to get his revenge and those feelings welled up until he thought they would choke him.

He was no longer numb and for a hysterical second he wondered why he ever wanted to feel anything. If he had been happy with feeling nothing he wouldn't have gone to the CBI offices and he never would have heard about the Marks family. He never would have found out that the father was responsible for their deaths. It was too much and struck to close to home. He may not have wielded the knife but he was responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. Angela and Charlotte were dead because of him.

The guilt tried to swallow him whole. He would give anything to be numb once again, to not have to go through the pain, regret and guilt. He sank to his knees with his hand supported on the doorjamb and tried to find his breath but the weight on his chest only allowed shallow pants. Weakly he rested his forehead against the door and felt tears fall unbidden from his eyes. He sobbed silently with only his shaking shoulders giving away the depth of his grief.

**Lisbon's POV:**

Lisbon walked through the completely empty house and made her way unerringly upstairs. She heard nothing but the fall of her own shoes on the hardwood floors but she knew where Jane would be. He would be in The Room where his obsession began, the room that started it all.

She came to the hall and found Jane on his knees in front of The Room. His shoulders shook but she didn't hear any sobs. Her heart ached for him.

Slowly she made her way to Jane. She dropped to her knees and placed her arms around his shoulders. She felt him jump and then his hand gripped hers'. He held her hand so tightly she winced inside but refused to show it.

She felt her own tears fall as she laid her wet cheek on Jane's back and waited. She wasn't sure how long they knelt in front of that door but eventually his shoulders stopped shaking and she felt his breaths become less shallow. He was not anywhere near normal but it was a start.

**Jane's POV:**

Jane gripped Lisbon's hands. He didn't need to be told it was her. He knew the moment she touched him. If he hadn't recognized her touch he would have recognized her scent. She always smelled of orange blossoms with a hint of vanilla. The feminine scent belied her tough demeanor but he always felt it suited her, his petite warrior.

He let his thoughts wander as he gripped her hand tight. He didn't want to think too much because he knew if he concentrated on any one thing his current location would cause another wave of emotion and he wasn't ready yet. So, he let his mind wander as he held on to his best friend and partner. Her scent enveloped him like a blanket and the small part of him that wanted to come to terms with his loss felt comforted, but the larger part that sought refuge in denial and anger felt threatened by her comfort.

It seemed it didn't matter what he did because his internal war was going to rage on whether or not he was ready to deal with the outcome. He gripped the doorjamb until his knuckles whitened and stood out against his skin. He could feel his adrenaline pump as the larger part of himself beat back his exhaustion and comfort and soon had him whipped up into an emotional frenzy.

He stood stiffly and tried to release Lisbon's hands but she held firm. He jerked his hands free and gripped either side of the doorjamb. He placed his forehead on the door and felt his anger building until he thought he would explode.

"You need to leave." He told Lisbon, his voice wavering. "You need to leave right now."

"I'm not leaving you, Jane." Lisbon replied in a voice filled with finality.

"Leave, Lisbon, now." Both of his hands fisted and ground into the wood. The pain felt good. He tried desperately to hold on to that feeling as he tried one last civil attempt to get her to leave. He knew he was about to lose it and he didn't want to do it around her.

"Leave."

"No. I won't leave you, Jane."

"DAMN IT!" He swung away from the door. "I don't want you here. I don't want to do this and I especially don't want to do this with you. LEAVE!" He screamed at her.

He saw the pain in her eyes at his words and expected her to be hurt and leave but instead she stood her ground and simply shook her head.

"Why? Why won't you leave? Why did you have to show me that case? You knew exactly how I would react. Didn't you?" He accused. He could see from her face that he was right and suddenly all the anger he felt turned and directed itself right at her.

"How dare you meddle in my affairs? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your friend. I'm your partner. Did you really think that I would just sit back and watch you lose yourself, watch you become half of the man you are? You think I can stand that? How dare _you_?" She accused him. "How dare you think so little of me?" She crossed her arms, raised her chin and narrowed her eyes.

Jane turned away from Lisbon and paced like a caged tiger prowling in the hallway with barely contained rage trying to get out of every crevice. Needing to release some of it before he exploded Jane whipped around and punched the wall. His skin tore over his knuckle and he heard a pop. Even with his insides in turmoil there was a corner of his mind that was calm and realized that he was bleeding. He could feel blood trickle warmly down his hand. He also admitted that he may have broken part of his hand. Still that little outburst helped his anger subside and became bitter resentment. Why would she do this to him? Why would she try to make him feel so bad?

He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until she answered.

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

He whipped around at her confession. Blood dripped from his hand to the floor but he was oblivious to everything but Teresa Lisbon.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"It doesn't matter." She evaded as her cheeks blushed beet red. "I'm your friend and I'm here to help you."

He took a step forward and she hurried on.

"You need to confront your guilt, your pain and all of your feelings concerning Angela and Charlotte."

He reached out and gripped her upper arms. He squeezed tight and she winced.

"Don't!" He shook her. "Don't say their names!"

"Why?" She yelled into his face. "Because it makes it more real? They are gone Patrick!"

He shook her again. He didn't want to hear it but no matter how hard he shook her she ignored him and continued.

"Do you honestly think they would be proud of what you are doing? Do you think that they would have wanted you to lose yourself all together? They loved you! They would have wanted you to move on and live a life filled with love and laughter and friendship! They wouldn't want you coming here and locking yourself in that room!"

"I wasn't going to lock myself in!" He yelled into her face. "I just needed to be close to them."

"No!" She pushed at his chest. "No, you needed to be close to your pain and guilt. They are the only real emotions you've had for the last 10 years other than your need for revenge. Only your vengeance is gone and you couldn't feel the pain and guilt so you came here to get it back. Don't lie to yourself, Patrick! You didn't come here to be close to Angela and Charlotte you came to renew your guilt because you don't know how to feel anything else!"

The truth of her words slammed into him one after another they bombarded his mind and his heart. They struck true and deep. She was right. It was in that moment that he could see that he was not only obsessed with his vengeance of Red John but vengeance of himself because deep down he blamed himself almost more than he blamed Red John for the death of his wife and daughter.

They died because he grandstanded and taunted a sick and twisted murderer. If he had just kept his mouth and nose out of the entire Red John affair then they would be alive and happy. Only he hadn't been able to get enough of the spotlight. He had craved it like a drug and did anything for it so he willingly and gleefully played with fire until his world was torched because of it.

He knew that he had blamed himself but he never admitted how much until she pointed it out. The anger dissipated as quickly as it appeared leaving Jane feeling weak and tired.

"You're right." He said softly before sinking to the floor with his back against the wall. He looked at the door to The Room and shuddered.

Lisbon walked over and knelt in front of him. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. Slowly she turned his face to look at her.

"You need to forgive yourself."

He reached out and caught the tear that slipped from her eye. The moss colored beauties shined with sadness as she tried to hold the tears back but another slipped free and fell. He scooped that one up, too and watched her through his own tormented eyes.

"I can't." He whispered.

"You have to." She said fiercely.

Jane closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm tired." He said with a sigh. "My hand hurts."

He felt Lisbon lean forward and picked up his wounded hand.

"Damn it, Jane." She said disgustedly. He opened his eyes and saw the raw bloody knuckles that were quickly swelling. She looked at him and he was happy to see the sadness replaced with ire. "Did you have to punch the wall?"

He smiled, it was a shadow of his normal Cheshire grin but it was a start.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She stood up and offered him her hand. He grasped it and she helped him get to his feet.

"You need to go to the hospital."

Jane shook his head.

"Uh-uh. Forget it. I'm not going to the hospital."

"Your hand might be broken. You need an ex-ray."

"It isn't broken."

"Oh, yeah." She said with a raised brow. "Prove it. Make a fist."

He held up a fist.

"See, I'm fine."

"Nice try." She said sarcastically. "Now, make a fist with you injured hand."

Jane lifted his hand and tried to make a fist. He couldn't.

"You're going to the hospital." She informed him.

"I don't like hospitals."

"Too, bad. You're going."

"Fine." He grudged back.

He turned and looked at The Room. His feelings were swirling under the surface but there was something different this time. He didn't feel like they were going to overwhelm him. He looked away from the door and stared at Lisbon because of her he was able to find his calm.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Lisbon turned and hit him with one of her soft smiles and Jane felt a light go on somewhere inside himself. It was very faint but it helped chase some of the shadows back.

"You're very welcome. Can we get you to the hospital, please?"

"In a minute."

Lisbon nodded knowingly.

Jane turned back to The Room and walked to the door. He rested his palm against the wood and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ang." He whispered achingly. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you and Charlotte safe. I'm sorry that I took on Red John. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to grow old together and watch our beautiful daughter grow up. I'm sorry I deprived you from having more children with my good sense and your serene spirit." He smiled to himself. "They would have been perfect just like our daughter. I'm more sorry then you could ever know. I love you and Charlotte so much and I'm so sorry." He rested his head against his flattened hand and said a quiet farewell before stepping back and turning toward Lisbon.

Her eyes shined brightly with unshed tears. She nodded and held out her hand. He stepped forward took it and let her quietly lead him out of his past and into his future.

_***Sounds like an ending but this isn't the end….more to come...! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mentalist (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Four_

Lisbon's POV:

Lisbon pulled up to her home after hours on the freeway. Between that and the hospital visit in Malibu, to prove that Jane had indeed broken his hand, it was 3:00 a.m. when they arrived back at her place. Jane snored quietly from the passenger seat. She had made him leave his car knowing that he was in no shape to drive and she didn't want to leave him alone. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as they left the hospital. The doctors had given him some medication for the pain and placed his hand in a cast to keep it immobilized.

The trauma of the hospital mixed with the emotional turmoil he had experienced made him pass out and stay out. Quietly, she turned the engine off and stared at his sleeping form. She hated to wake him. He looked so peaceful. More peaceful then she had seen him in a long time.

**Jane's POV (Dreaming):**

_Jane walked through the empty rooms of his Malibu house. He didn't want to be there. It was filled with ghosts. They swirled around him and pushed him forward. He tried to resist their pull but he couldn't. Soon he stood at the door to The Room and put his hand on the handle. He turned the knob and began to push it open when a hand on his shoulder pulled him around. The door closed as he turned. _

_Angela stood before him. She shook her head and smiled his favorite smile. _

_He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down into his own eyes. His beautiful daughter smiled angelically up at him and took his hand. _

_Angela took his other and without a word they led him through the rooms of their old home. He passed the spot where he and Angela watched Charlotte take her first steps. He could see their ghostly figures watch and celebrate her accomplishment. Clapping they pulled her up in their arms and told her she was the smartest and most special of all the girls in the world._

_He passed the kitchen where he often teased his wife so he could hear her infectious laugh as she slapped his arm and danced out of his amorous reach. He could hear the echoes of that laughter reverberate all around him. _

_They led him through their memories, all happy and all real. He saw himself through their eyes and he felt shame that he had lost sight of the man who made his wife and daughter so happy and proud. _

_Eventually he ended up at the front door. They stopped him with identical smiles. They were saying goodbye. They loved him. They wanted him to be happy. They wanted him to forgive himself. It wasn't his fault. Didn't he know that? They told him to go and live his life and celebrate their lives not their deaths. Angela wanted him to love and his daughter wanted sisters and brothers to watch over. They wanted him to be happy and free._

_Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. His wife and daughter gestured to him to open it. He knew that whatever he found behind that door would be the key to letting go of his past. It would give him the strength to do what his wife and daughter wanted him to do, live, love and laugh._

_He pulled the door open…_

**Lisbon's POV:**

A lock of blond curl had fallen across his forehead. She reached out and gently tucked it back. She brushed her fingers down his cheek before reaching over and shaking his shoulder gently as she called his name.

"Jane, we're here." She shook him but he snuggled deeper into his seat. "Jane, wake up." She shook him a little harder.

Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled in wonder at Lisbon.

"Lisbon, it's you." He slurred.

"Yeah, Jane, it's me." She smiled gently. Those drugs must be very good. "We're here."

"You have a great smile, you know that?" He asked sleepily.

She ignored that comment and opened her door.

"We're here. It's time to get out of the car."

"Where is here?" He asked as she climbed out and walked around to open his door.

"My place."

"Your place? Why?"

"Because it's 3:00 a.m. and I don't want to leave you alone right now."

"I'm not a baby, Lisbon."

She snorted as she put his good hand around her shoulders.

"Could have fooled me."

**Jane's POV:**

He laughed quietly and let her lead him. She opened her door and maneuvered him past the couch when he tried to sit on it.

"No, you aren't sleeping on the couch."

"Then where, pray tell, am I going to sleep?"

"You are going to sleep in my bed?"

"I am?" He asked confusedly as she led him into her bedroom.

"Yes, you are injured and I'm not. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Lisbon." He pulled away and swayed. What in the world did those doctors give him? Feeling dizzy he sat back on the bed.

"Yes, Jane. You can't even stand up on your own."

"It's just the stupid drugs the doctors gave me."

"Yeah, well, those stupid drugs are keeping your hand from hurting like…"

"it's broken?" He interrupted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Speaking of the pills, your last dose is going to wear off soon. I will bring it to you when it's time."

He nodded and lay back on the bed. He was suddenly feeling very dizzy.

Lisbon leaned over him, her emerald green eyes shining with concern.

"You okay?"

He nodded, closed his eyes and turned his head into her pillow. He inhaled deeply. Orange blossoms and vanilla, he thought, smiling faintly. His Teresa.

He was vaguely aware of his shoes being removed and the covers being pulled back and then tucked around him. He could have sworn that he felt lips on his forehead but he was slipping into oblivion and couldn't be sure.

**_(Dreaming)_**

_Jane woke to find Teresa wrapped in his arms. Oddly his hand didn't hurt. In fact, the cast was gone and it looked normal. Ha, he knew it wasn't broken. Lisbon just overreacted. Speaking of Teresa, he looked down and concentrated on the woman in his arms and how exactly she got there. _

_He remembered the dream on the way home. He had opened the door to Teresa's smile as she held her hand out to him. He looked back to Angela and Charlotte who shooed him forward. He took Teresa's hand and felt peace roll through him. Then she was shaking him awake in the car. She led his dream warmed body to her room and tucked him in with a possible kiss on the forehead and yet here she was snuggled into his side when he remembered her saying she was going to sleep on the couch. _

_He stared at her sleeping face and felt something stir deep within him. It was something that hadn't been touched in over 10 years. He realized she was the only one who could touch it and always had though he had lived in denial of it for years. He let the warmth fill him. _

_He watched her chest rise and fall under the sports jersey she wore as pajamas. Her bare legs were intertwined with his and her hand rested on his heart._

_She sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Her knee bent and worked up his leg to rest gently against his groin and he groaned as ardent feelings stirred. _

"_Patrick." She sighed in her sleep._

_His heart skipped a beat when she spoke his given name and he froze._

"_Patrick." She sighed again before she brought her lips to his and kissed him._

_Shock shot through him at the contact. Soon, without even realizing it, he was kissing her back and his hands were running over her body. He couldn't get close enough. He pulled her tighter against him and returned her kiss with ardor._

_His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands swept over her legs and pulled her on top of him. _

"_Jane." She whispered against his mouth as her body started vibrating._

"_Jane." He pulled her closer disappointed that she called him Jane and not Patrick. He kissed her deeply as her internal shaking continued._

"_Jane." Suddenly she pulled away but the shaking didn't stop._

"_Jane."_

"_Jane."_

Jane's eyes shot open. Lisbon was leaning over him trying to shake him awake. Groggy and desperate to return to his dream he pulled her onto the bed and with a quick flip had her under him. He ignored the pain in his hand and stared down at the woman who had begun filling his darkness with light.

She didn't speak. She could only look up at him in shock.

Jane looked down at her surprised expression and tried to separate his dream from reality. This wasn't dream Teresa who had crawled into his bed kissing him and sighing his name so sweetly. This was Lisbon and doubt suddenly struck him dumb. He looked away. Maybe she wasn't interested in him like that.

"Patrick?"

His head snapped back to her. She called him Patrick.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

The use of his name brought all the feelings from the dream rushing forward. He shook his head slowly and damned the consequences for what he was about to do.

Gently he lifted his hands and cupped the sides of her face. The cast was a bit awkward, now that he wasn't dreaming, but he didn't care. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his. Slowly he moved his lips against her frozen mouth.

Just when he thought it was one sided and he had made a huge mistake, the most amazing thing happened. Lisbon kissed him back.

The dream had nothing on this kiss. It exploded through him until he could have sworn he felt it in every cell of his body. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't affected by the embrace of his friend. He kissed her with everything he was and with each passing moment he realized that he was more than he thought possible.

She had always been there for him and he didn't always make it easy. Yet, she always had his back even when she said she didn't. Some days it was her presence alone that kept him from spinning off into oblivion and he always thought it was because they were friends or maybe he had always convinced himself of that because he didn't want to look closer.

Of course there were times that something more than friendship had tried to blossom. When O'Laughlin had shot her and he had heard it over the phone. Those moments of silence nearly brought him to his knees. His world had stopped for the second time in his life until she picked up the phone and told him she was okay. At the time he convinced himself it was because they were so close but now a part of him wondered if that was true. There had been other times that romantic feelings had tried to take over, the time Red John's minion had a gun aimed at her and Jane had to shoot him to save her, the time she had a bomb strapped to her chest, or even when he had to pretend shoot her. He had flat out said "love you" to her and later he rationalized that it was the heat of the moment and didn't mean anything.

He pulled back and looked into her passion filled gaze. Did he think of her as more than a friend and partner? Did he love her?

The importance of that distinction wasn't lost on Jane and he knew that he would have to figure it out but now he needed her. He needed her more than he needed his next breath and for once he wasn't going to analyze a thing. He was going to go with his emotions.

He leaned down and touched his lips softly to the woman who filled him with her light. He pulled back and smiled peacefully.

**Both POV:**

Lisbon stared up at Patrick and prayed he wouldn't stop. She wasn't sure what happened that caused this abrupt change but in that moment she didn't care. The man she was in love with was finally showing her how he felt and she wasn't going to give that up by thinking and rationalizing. For once in her life she would go with her heart and not her head.

She lifted a hand to his cheek and pleaded for him to continue with her eyes.

Jane smiled wider at the plea in her eyes. Who was he to deny a lady? So he lowered his head and captured her lips again.

She sighed contentedly and kissed him back.

Soon their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor as passion took them from friends to something more. Neither were sure where they would end up before the night was over and they didn't care. They made love in a frenzy of touching and kissing. When the time came they rose up like a firework and shot through the sky before falling to earth in sparkling light.

**Lisbon's POV:**

The sun shone through the blinds making Lisbon throw her arm over her eyes and snuggle closer to Patrick only the bed was empty.

Quickly she sat up and held the comforter to her chest. The pillow where he had slept still held the indentation of his head. Briefly she ran her hand over it and smiled as memories of the night before assailed her brain.

He must be making tea. She always kept some on hand in case he stopped by. She grabbed the jersey he had taken off her the night before and donned it before leaving the room to search for Jane. Her smile remained in place until she got to the kitchen and found it quiet and clean, disturbed, her smile slipped and she quickly walked through the rest of her place. She walked into the living room and knew he was gone.

Taped to her front door was a note.

_My Dear Teresa,_

_Last night changed everything. I need to figure out what to do next. I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye but I'm afraid that if I looked into your eyes I wouldn't be able to go and I have to. It is the only way._

_Patrick_

Lisbon read the note twice before she slid to the floor and let the tears come. He didn't want her in his life at all, not as a friend, not as a lover, not as anything. He was gone and it hurt. She let the pain take her as she curled into a ball and sobbed until she had nothing left to give.

_**Be sure to let me know what you think! **_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mentalist (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Five_

**Jane's POV:**

_Three weeks later..._

Jane eagerly parked his car in his usual spot in the CBI parking lot and hurried into the building. He couldn't wait to get up to homicide and see Teresa. He had thought of little else since their "night" together over three weeks ago. She had surprised him with her passion and acceptance of him. It had touched him so deeply that when he woke in the light of day he saw only one problem. He wasn't the man she deserved. She deserved a whole man, a man who knew who he was and what he could give to another person. He was worried that he didn't have it in him to give her a promise and a promise is what she deserved.

So he left. He left his cell phone and all forms of communication except pen and paper. He wanted to get back to the basics with as few interruptions as possible while he visited places of his past. Still he sent her letters almost every day explaining his journey, what he was doing and even added quotes or poetry just to make her blush and feel embarrassed because he wanted to make her laugh even if he wasn't there to see it. He always smiled when he thought of her reading the letters and hoped that she enjoyed his attempts. To make sure she got them he sent them to her office since she was there more than she was at home.

It was amazing how things change. He never believed in the possibility of an afterlife and then he had the dream with Angela and Charlotte and somehow, in his heart, he knew they were in a peaceful place and they were happy. That huge change in his beliefs only helped him see the way he felt about Teresa and after realizing that he knew he was done and needed to be home. He really couldn't wait to see her.

He waited impatiently for the elevator in the lobby and actually laughed in delight when it dinged its arrival. He hopped on and selected the floor for homicide. With his Cheshire grin firmly in place and a dance in his step he waved to everyone he encountered. Everyone seemed shocked to see Jane, which shouldn't surprise him. Teresa liked keeping her personal business separate from work so she wouldn't have explained what he had been up to or that he would be back.

He got to Teresa's office and knocked. No answer. He reached down to open the office and found it locked.

"Jane?"

Jane turned toward Grace Van Pelt.

"Grace." He ran over and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Grace with the flame colored hair. How are you?" He gave her a bear hug, which had her laughing and groaning at the same time.

"I'm fine," she laughed, "and apparently so are you."

"Oh, Grace, I'm better than fine." He smiled mysteriously as he set her down and rubbed his hands together. "Where's Teresa? I need to talk to her."

"Lisbon, isn't here."

"Okay, that's a disappointment. What time will she be back?"

"She's won't be." Van Pelt told him. "She took a leave of absence."

Shock hit Jane in the gut.

"What? Since when?"

"About 3 weeks." Rigsby said from behind Jane. He and Cho just got off the elevator. "Jane, it's good to see you, man. Where've you been?"

Cho nodded a greeting and shook a confused Jane's hand.

"I've been around." Jane answered Rigsby, while he tried to wrap his head around this new piece of news. "So Lisbon's been gone for three weeks?"

They all nodded.

"Where?" Jane wondered.

"Chicago. Her brother, Tommy, had a run in with one of his bounty's and got injured. He's in a coma. Lisbon took leave to be with him and take care of Tommy's daughter, Annie."

Jane walked blindly to his couch and sat down.

Guilt flooded his system. He hadn't been there when she needed him. Her baby brother, whom she practically raised, was hurt and he hadn't been there to support her. He closed his eyes and cringed. _Damn it_. A second thought occurred to him. She didn't receive his letters. She had no idea how he felt about her. She had no idea why he left and that he had thought of her and their "night" every moment that he was gone. Regret ran straight over the guilt. Why in the world didn't he bring his cell phone so she could have contacted him in an emergency?

He needed to find her.

"Do you have Tommy's address?" He asked the team?

"Why?" VanPelt asked.

"I need to see Teresa." Jane told her urgently. "Please, Grace, It's important."

Cho, Rigsby and VanPelt looked at each other and came to a wordless agreement as only a tightly knit group of investigators could do.

VanPelt walked to her desk hit a few key strokes and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed the paper to Jane.

"Good luck." She said. "You weren't her favorite person before she left so you're going to need it."

Cho and Rigsby nodded in agreement.

Jane took the piece of paper and swallowed hard. That didn't sound promising.

**Lisbon's POV**

Lisbon set the phone back on its base and slowly banged her head on the cheap kitchen cabinet above her. Over and over she lightly tried to thump some sense into her skull.

Why? Why did she think she could trust her? Obviously, her own judgment couldn't be trusted. As the "night" three weeks ago proved and most recently her own trust in her niece, Annie. Over and over she gave Annie the benefit of the doubt and over and over Annie took the inch and stretched it into a damn mile. She wouldn't even get started on the snake in the blue pinstriped suit who slithered his way into her heart and then out again leaving a gaping hole that couldn't be filled, though the ache was there as a constant reminder.

More tired than she could remember herself being Lisbon straightened up and walked to the window of the tiny Chicago apartment. Parked cars lined the street with only a few spots open. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn't want to be there. The city held only bad memories for her and she hated the helplessness that sat at the edge of her mind lying in wait to strike when the moment presented itself.

For the millionth time she wondered why Tommy moved back here or what he had been thinking taking on a violent bail jumper. He had a daughter to worry about. Why in hell would he risk his life for a payday? It was just one of the questions that she hadn't found an answer to.

Lisbon heard the roar of an engine and watched as a black late model Charger pulled into one of the empty spots a few doors down from Tommy's building. She watched as her niece got out and was followed up the street by a tall, broad shouldered, narrow hipped detective with a cocky stride.

She opened the door before they could knock.

"Get to your room and don't move from it until I come and get you or so help me I will handcuff you to me." Lisbon narrowed her eyes at Annie. "Got it?"

Annie nodded sullenly and walked to her room.

"You can handcuff yourself to me if you want?" Jack, the handsome, cocky, cop told her as he grinned and took a step into the apartment.

"Please," she said huffily, "spare me."

Jack rubbed his heart.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I can see you're really wounded." She smiled begrudgingly. "Thank you for brining her home."

"No problem, Short Stuff."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. She had asked him a number of times to stop but he just ignored her.

He stepped out into the hallway and she followed shutting the apartment door behind her.

"Any news on Tommy's case?"

Jack looked at the door over her head.

"Walk me to my car."

She nodded in understanding. She wouldn't put it past Annie to be listening at the door and Lisbon didn't need to give her anymore reasons to break her trust.

They walked down to the first floor and out onto the sidewalk. They stopped at his car and the cocky cop rested his hip on the back of the Charger as he gave Lisbon a once over.

"You're looking tired there, Short Stuff."

Lisbon shrugged.

"Kids." Is all the reason she gave.

Jack laughed and nodded.

"I wouldn't know and I don't want to know."

Lisbon shrugged.

"What's the latest on Tommy's case?"

Jack pulled his glasses down and studied her through his baby blues.

"You know that sharing case sensitive material with you is against procedure, right?"

She nodded.

He pushed the glasses back in place and smiled.

"Just checking."

He was incorrigible.

"Frank Hutchins was spotted at a pub on the south side so we think he is still in town. We are running down leads but so far not a whole lot has panned out." He grinned sympathetically. "Sorry, it isn't more."

Lisbon shrugged. With the way things have been going she wasn't surprised.

"Well, thank you for keeping me in the loop."

"Not a problem, Short Stuff." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "So, when are you going to have a drink with me?"

Lisbon smiled at Jack and shook her head. It was too bad, because he was very good looking, but she had zero interest in him.

"Kid." She gestured back toward the apartment. "Remember."

Jack stepped away from the car and tucked his glasses into his leather jacket pocket. He sauntered toward her and grinned enticingly as he reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Come on, have a drink with me." He bent down and looked into her eyes. "One drink, Short Stuff, come on. What? Are you scared?"

Lisbon smiled.

**Jane's POV**

Jane's cab pulled into a spot a few buildings down from the address VanPelt gave him. He paid the driver, grabbed his bag and stepped onto the sidewalk. He waited for the cab to pull away before crossing the street but as the cab pulled away he froze.

There was Teresa. She stood on the street smiling at a tall man with a cocky posture and if Jane wasn't mistaken a badge somewhere on his person. The man had his hand on Teresa's arm and she wasn't shrugging it off.

Jealousy reared up and tried to strangle Jane. He was rooted to the spot, but for a brief pleasurable moment, he imagined walking across the street and planting his fist in the cowboy cops face. Of course, he would get beaten up for his trouble and probably tossed in jail, but it would be worth it.

Jane breathed deep and tried to get a handle on this new emotion. He watched as Teresa said something that made the despicable cowboy cop laugh before he reached down and picked up a stiff Teresa in a hug. She shook her head and he set her down before pulling his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He gave her one last cocky grin before he got into his penis on wheels and roared down the street.

Jane breathed out and tried to unclench his fists and winced as his previously broken hand protested the movement. He didn't like feeling jealous but how was he supposed to feel? Didn't their "night" three weeks ago mean anything to her? Was she already hooking up with some cocky cop? Had she forgotten him so easily? He looked at Teresa as she stood on the sidewalk and he could see the fatigue in her shoulders as well as the defeat haunting her. No, she wasn't hooking up with anyone. She was too worried to do anything more then take care of the details and from the look of her it was taking a toll. He tucked his jealousy away and vowed to help her whether she liked it or not.

She turned around and started to walk back to the apartment. Jane took that as his cue and crossed the street. He wasn't sure what to expect but he knew it wouldn't be good.

He stopped in front of Tommy's building and waited for Teresa to look up and spot him.

**Lisbon's POV**

Lisbon turned away as Jack's car disappeared down the street. He really was too much. He didn't know how to take rejection and seemed to just pretend the rejection never happened. You had to admire that kind of confidence.

She looked up and stopped in her tracks.

The blood drained from her face, the world got very bright and she felt faint until she realized that she wasn't breathing.

She took a deep breath and started forward again and with each step the blood returned to her cheeks and her temper rose. She stopped in front of the man who mangled her heart three weeks earlier, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" She demanded with a voice full of hostility. "What do you want?"

Jane smiled tentatively.

"What do you think?" He gestured to her. "I came to see you."

She held out her arms.

"Well, you saw me." She moved past Jane and headed into Tommy's building. She turned suddenly when she heard Jane start after her. "No." She told him. "Go home, Jane."

She wrenched the door open and walked into Tommy's building letting the door slam shut after her.

"I'm trying." Jane said before setting his bag down and sitting on the steps. "I'm trying."

**Jane's POV**

Obviously he underestimated how badly he hurt her with his carelessness. He closed his eyes and tried not to see the pain that filled her gaze as she told him to go home. She wasn't going to forgive him easily and he didn't expect it. Though he hadn't intentionally hurt her, he still had, deeply. He would have to apologize, that was a fact, but how could he get her to really listen. If he wasn't careful she would hear his words, accept his apology and tell him they would remain friends or worse, colleagues.

He needed a new strategy.

**Please take a moment and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_(I wanted to post this chapter this morning but it ended up being a bit longer than originally intended and I had to break it up. So here is Chapter Six and I will put the part that I had to cut out into Chapter Seven that I will post tomorrow! Hope you like it!)_

_Chapter Six_

**Lisbon's POV:**

Lisbon sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Tommy's bedside. She had come straight to the hospital after dropping Annie at school. She left her niece with a reminder that if she tried to ditch then Lisbon would get out the handcuffs. Annie didn't say anything only slamming the door like the sullen teenager she had become since her dad's injury. That was how Lisbon started her day and now she sat next to her baby brother as he lay comatose in the hospital.

Tommy remained unresponsive but stable. She stared at his prone body on the bed and felt tears well in her eyes. She remembered him as a child, precocious and adventurous. If there was a spot of trouble you could bet Tommy was getting filthy in it.

She sniffed back the tears and rubbed her hands on her arms. Why did they have to keep hospital rooms so cold? She shivered and tried to burrow into the faux leather of the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Closing her eyes she rested her head on the back of the chair and tried not to think. She just wanted to be numb for a while. If she didn't think then she wouldn't have to feel and yet she couldn't shut off her brain. She sighed but her mind was plagued by one thing…Jane.

Last night Jane had sat on the stairs of the building for half an hour before he hopped up and left. She didn't know where he went and she wasn't sure she wanted to know, especially if he had actually listened to her. She had told him to go home but it disturbed her to know that he would go so easily and, as much as she wished it weren't true, she wanted to know why he left three weeks ago and where he had been. A tear fell from her cheek and she wiped it away hastily. She took a deep breath and tried again to feel numb.

**Jane's POV:**

Jane sat in the driver's seat of a blue Toyota, Corolla that he rented after his disastrous first meeting with Teresa. He had hoped that he would be back in Teresa's good graces but after yesterday he knew that wasn't going to happen easily. So, he sat in the Corolla outside of Annie's school and waited. He had watched Teresa drop Annie off and smiled when the independent teenager slammed the door. Being at odds with her aunt was a point in his favor.

He remembered her from a few years ago when Tommy had brought her to Sacramento on a bounty hunting job. She was the tenacious sort and he knew she wouldn't give up looking for the man who hurt her dad. Sure enough after lunch Annie exited stage left from the school.

Jane started the car, swung to the curb and rolled down the window.

"Hey Annie."

Annie stopped in her tracks and looked ready to flee but then she took a better look.

"Jane? Patrick Jane? Is that you?"

Jane smiled.

"You have a good memory."

"Sorry I didn't recognize the car."

"That makes sense, it's a rental." Jane smiled. "Why don't you hop in? I want to talk to you."

She shrugged, pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat. She looked over at Jane and he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad."

She shrugged.

"I'm here because I want to help."

She whipped around and looked at him.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"What do you know about the man who hurt your dad?"

"His name is Frank Hutchins, a bail jumper."

"What does he look like?"

"He's built like a bull. Sandy hair, brown eyes, crooked teeth, tats on both arms."

She was very good at retaining details.

"What did the tats look like?"

"A skull and snake on his right bicep and a knife dripping blood that turns into a rose on his left bicep."

"Why was he out on bail?"

"He was arrested for beating a man, nearly to death, for staring at his girlfriend too long. He was also suspected in a murder. Another man, who had been hospitalized after a beating, died. It was suspected that Frank was responsible."

"That's really good, Annie. What about the girlfriend?"

"Her name is Sandy Vance, she is obnoxious and loves when Frank makes scenes. She gets off on it. She has a bad blonde dye job, blue eyes, medium build, fake boobs, wears lots of leather. Has the same knife and rose tat as Frank. She works at a bar on the south side called The Rusty Bucket."

"The Rusty Bucket." Jane said to himself.

"So, are you going to help me?"

Jane looked at Annie and smiled.

"Absolutely."

Annie set back in her seat and stared out the window.

"Thank you." She looked at him. "Really, thank you."

Jane smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder while he played with the prism that hung from the rearview mirror. Slowly he let it sway from side to side as he spoke gentle, soothing words to Annie.

"Just relax Annie, everything is fine." He said calmly. "You will feel better if you just relax."

He continued until Annie was deeply hypnotized. He knew that Teresa would be less than thrilled when she found out, but Annie was the type to jump without looking and Jane worried that she would get hurt. Coming up against a guy like Frank who enjoyed giving pain and wouldn't flinch about giving it to a young girl was not a good mix for a tenacious truth seeker, like Annie."

"Now, Annie. I want you to do something for me."

"Okay." She said without inflection.

"I want you to listen to your Aunt Teresa and do what she asks you to do. Can you do that, Annie?"

"Yes."

"I also want you to stay in school, no more ditching to try and find Frank or anyone else related to his case. Do you understand?

"Yes."

"Lastly I want you to feel hope that your dad is going to be fine. Do you believe your dad is going to be fine?"

"Yes."

"Great, you're doing great. Now when you wake you are going to remember inviting me over for dinner. I accepted. Do you remember that, Annie?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." He lifted his hand and told Annie to wake.

"Well, I look forward to dinner, but I think you need to get back to class, don't you think?"

She looked a little confused and then resigned.

"Yeah, Aunt Teresa will kill me if I go against her again."

"Well, we don't want that, do we?"

She shook her head.

"Thank you for talking to me. I feel better now." She said as she gathered her backpack.

"I'm glad." He smiled to her, got out of the car and walked around to open the door.

"I'll see you tonight, right? You're coming to dinner?" She asked as she stepped out and hitched her bag on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He watched Annie go back into the school and then he pulled out his cell phone and called the CBI offices.

"VanPelt? It's Jane. I need you to run down some information for me."

"Jane, you know I can't do that. It's against procedure."

"It's for Teresa. I'm trying to help her track the guy who put Tommy in the hospital."

"Oh," she paused, "how is the boss doing?"

"Not good, not that she would ever admit it, but not good."

VanPelt was quiet for a moment.

"All right, tell me what you need."

Jane gave her the info that Annie gave him.

"Got it, I'll email you what I find."

Jane smiled hugely.

"Thanks, Grace, you are a gem."

Satisfied with his start Jane got back in his car and went to a few stores picking up this and that before he headed to the hospital where Tommy was being treated. He pulled into the parking garage and drove until he spotted Tommy's truck near the elevator.

"Aha! They you are." He swung into a parking space a few spots down and then walked over, looked around, worked his magic on the trucks' lock and broke into the cab. He popped the hood and re-locked the cab before going to the front of the truck and removing a few things to disable the engine. When he was done he closed the hood and wiped his hands together. With the truck out of commission, Teresa would need his newly rented transportation.

Smiling he got back in his own car and checked his email on his phone. He had one from VanPelt, which detailed all the info he needed. He plugged the address of The Rusty Bucket into the cars GPS and then left the parking garage. While he was driving he called the Chicago Police and reported seeing Frank Hutchins at The Rusty Bucket. They said they would send someone to check it out. Jane smiled and continued on.

He arrived after 4:00 p.m. and noticed a black late model charger with two heads in the front seats parked near the bar. He laughed, so it looked like the cowboy cop and his partner were the lucky ones to sit on the bar and see if Frank was really there. Jane smiled and then walked into one of the shining examples of Chicago's dark and seedy underbelly.

It was a typical run down hell hole. Years of grime stuck to his feet as he walked. Just breathing the air made him feel like he needed a long hot skin searing shower. He found the place nearly empty except for a couple of hard core drunks at a table. He walked up to the bar and found Sandy Vance cleaning off the shelves. He knew it was her, if her tattoo had not given her away the bad dye job would have.

The bar top was littered with bottles and trophies from the shelf Sandy was wiping clean. It looked to Jane that the trophy shelf was the only thing that got cleaned in the entire establishment.

Seeing his opening Jane grabbed one of the trophies.

"Wow, Grand Prize for Boxing, huh?"

Sandy looked up and smiled obviously, though Jane was sure she thought it was seductive.

"That's right." She said with a flip over her overly processed blond locks.

"Hm." Jane said. "Funny, for a Grand Prize trophy it seems kind of small."

Sandy's mouth tightened until her smile turned into a sneer.

"What would you know about it Fancy-Man."

"Well, it was obviously won by a small man." He looked up with innocent eyes. "A child, maybe?"

"I would shut your mouth, unless you'd like to find out."

"Oh, are you going to get you son to beat me up."

She threw the rag she had been dusting with on the floor and put both hands on the bar. She leaned over until her overstuffed cleavage looked like it would pop out and surprise no one.

"You better shut up, because talking shit about something you no nothin' bout is going to get your ass kicked!"

Jane looked at her derisively.

"By who? The boy who earned this baby trophy," he held up the trophy, "I don't think so, my shins might get a bit sore but I doubt he could reach my ass."

"Frank!" Sandy called before throwing Jane a triumphant look. "You just wait Fancy-Man, you're going to find out."

Jane sidled a few feet closer the glass front door and waited. He didn't have long to wait. Frank came out from the basement. The description of the man in the police files did not do Frank justice. He was definitely built like a bull, solid and it was mostly muscle. He had a soft middle but his arms looked like they could bend some steel.

Jane swallowed hard and hoped the Cowboy Cop and his partner weren't slow responders.

"Frank, this Fancy-Man man here has been talking trash about your fightin' prizes." She gestured to Jane who took another step toward the door with the trophy still in his hand. "Kick his ass."

Frank looked harassed but he wasn't the type to back down with his "lady" watching.

"You have a big mouth there, Fancy-Man? Maybe you need help shutting it." Frank said as he began advancing from around the bar.

Jane smiled quickly and then turned and threw the trophy through the front door. The glass shattered and the trophy bounced and ricocheted into the street. Now, he just had to avoid Frank's fists of fury until the Cowboy Cop arrived.

"You're dead!" Frank yelled before rushing forward.

Jane side stepped and put several tables between him and the charging bull. Frank pursued, knocking tables out of his way, while Jane kept moving. Sandy was laughing, clapping and egging Frank on. Where was Cowboy Cop? Jane stumbled on a stool and the bull got a hold of his lapels.

_Uh-oh!_

"Freeze, Chicago Police."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and smiled into the bulls face.

"Put him down, Frank. You're coming with us."

"You want me to put him down?" He looked at the Cowboy Cop. "Sure, catch!"

Frank tossed Jane toward the cop knocking both of them to the ground. Jane could hear his footsteps fade as he ran toward the back.

Cowboy Cop swore and took off but not before warning Sandy.

"Don't even think about going anywhere, Sandy. I got questions for you."

His voice faded as he went out the back. Jane followed suit but stopped when he got to the alley. He wasn't in shape enough to chase down criminals. He'd leave that to the Cowboy Cop, though he doubted the cop would catch him. This was Frank's neighborhood. He would have escape routes everywhere. Jane leaned against the building and waited.

Sure enough a few minutes later the Cowboy Cop was back.

"No luck, then?" Jane inquired.

The Cowboy Cop shook his head.

"Afraid not." He looked Jane over. "I'm Detective Jack Jackson. What's your name and what exactly were you doing at The Rusty Bucket today?"

Jane's brows shot up and he grinned when he heard the Cowboy Cops name.

"Jack Jackson. Interesting name."

Jack shrugged.

Jane noticed that he was completely relaxed. Most people would hate a name like Jack Jackson but this cop owned it. He had very high self-esteem.

"My name is Patrick Jane. I was here because I'm visiting your beautiful city and I got turned around trying to get back to my hotel and my cell phone died so I stopped to see if I could borrow a phone."

Jack asked him several more questions and Jane stuck with his innocent lost tourist shtick. Jack nodded and noted everything down on a pad.

"Do you mind sticking around for another minute? My partner may have a few questions."

"Sure."

Jane watched Jack take his phone out and punch in a number.

"Hey, Short Stuff. I got some news about your brother's case."

Jane sat up straighter. He was talking to Teresa.

"We got an anonymous tip that Frank was at The Rusty Bucket. Torres and I came to check it out. We didn't have a visual so we sat on the bar to see if we would get lucky. While we were sitting there a trophy was thrown through the front door. Torres went to the alley and I came in and found Frank harassing a customer before he threw the customer at me. Unfortunately, Frank had another way out because he didn't go through the alley. I pursued but lost him, sorry."

He listened as Lisbon spoke. She asked him some questions and Jane listened intently as the Cowboy Cop answered them.

"Guy says he's a tourist whose phone died and he wanted to make a call." He listened for a minute. "His name is Patrick Jane."

The Cowboy Cop winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

Jane looked down at his shoe and grinned_. _It looked like Lisbon was angry. Angry or not it meant that she would have to come and deal with him. He rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets and whistled happily to the blue sky above. Things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Seven_

**Lisbon's POV**

Lisbon jumped out of the cab after paying the driver and made her way to the alley. She had hoped, the entire ride over, that the blond haired, blue-green eyed, suited man, that went by the name of Patrick Jane who was in a confrontation with the man who hurt her brother was just an amazing coincidence. She rounded the corner.

_Shit._

No such luck. Jane leaned against the building while he whistled. Whistled! Lisbon saw red and stomped toward him.

Jane saw her coming and dropped his foot back to the ground and pushed off the building.

"Teresa!" His face lit up like a Christmas tree and if she wasn't mistaken he was going to hug her.

Lisbon held up her hand and he stopped. She closed her eyes and tried to find her patience but her feelings got all locked up when he called her Teresa. She searched for a semblance of control and when she found some she opened her eyes and stared into hopeful Caribbean colored ones.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" She gritted out. "I thought I told you to go home."

"Now Teresa, I once told you that I would always save you whether you wanted me to or not. This isn't any different."

Lisbon tried to regain a hold on her temper because it was slipping.

"That is crazy. I don't need to be saved!" She half shouted the last part and clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming.

"On the contrary, I believe you do need saving."

Lisbon saw the sincerity in Jane's eyes. He meant what he said, which meant he was going to dive, head first, into her problems. A headache pressed behind Lisbon's eyes. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Go home, Jane."

"No."

Stubbornness shone brightly next to his sincerity. He wasn't going anywhere. Even though she wanted to scream she also felt a twinge of comfort knowing he wasn't going to leave but she ruthlessly squashed that feeling. He had already proven that he can't be trusted.

"How did you even know about this place, or Frank, for that matter?"

"I spoke to Annie this afternoon. She gave me the names and I had VanPelt run them."

He spoke so nonchalantly that Lisbon wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Let me get this straight." She began evenly. "You took my niece out of school, interrogated her for information, then broke CBI procedure, called VanPelt and had her use CBI resources to gather information on a non-CBI case?" Her voice vibrated with suppressed rage.

Jane looked thoughtful and then smiled.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, in a small misshapen nutshell, that is what I did," he paused, "basically. Though I have to point out that I did not pull Annie out of school, she was sneaking out. I just happened to be sitting outside, spoke with her and then I sent her back into school with a suggestion not to do it again."

Lisbon thought her head was going to spin right off her shoulders.

"Annie snuck out? Why didn't you call me?" She hit his arm.

"Ow." Jane rubbed his arm and looked annoyed but Lisbon could see the laughter in his eyes. He was enjoying himself. Well, she was glad someone was.

"Wait," she narrowed her eyes, "you said you sent her back into school with 'a suggestion' not to do it again, right?"

Jane nodded.

"Did you hypnotize my niece?" Aghast, she noticed the laughter slipping from Jane's gaze.

"Yes."

Lisbon threw up her arms and paced away.

"Look," Jane continued, "I thought you could use a little help. She is an extremely headstrong child and wasn't going to listen to you and I knew you have been worried about her. I was concerned that she would track down the wrong person and get hurt or worse, so I gave her a few suggestions that she does as you tell her and not to skip school, then I told her to have some hope regarding Tommy. She seemed to need it."

Lisbon felt her anger thaw, a little, she was still plenty pissed but she had to admit that she had been having trouble keeping Annie from running out and playing in heavy traffic because that girl was bound and determined to find Frank, and Lisbon was sick of having nightmares about just that.

Of course it seemed depraved to hypnotize a teenager.

"Turn it off, Jane. You never should have hypnotized her."

"I will just as soon as Tommy wakes up and gets home I will break the suggestion but in the meantime I think you should let it remain. When Tommy wakes up won't he want to find his daughter, whole and happy and not hurt or worse?"

"I don't know. I don't like knowing you did that against her will."

"It's not like I told her to go rob a bank or bark like a dog. I only asked to listen to you, not cut school and to have some hope, though if it bugs you I will break it immediately."

Lisbon rubbed the bridge of her nose. Did she think she was getting a headache? Try a migraine.

She sighed.

"Just let it ride for now but if I think it is affecting her negatively you are to stop it, got it?"

Jane nodded.

"Good." Lisbon mumbled. "It will be nice to have her listen to me because I sucked at getting her to do anything I asked. I'm not cut out for parenthood."

Jane's eyes sharpened at her remark and stepped closer. He lifted a hand and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

Lisbon caught her breath. What was he doing? His gentle touch was so unexpected she found herself leaning closer.

"I think you're wrong."

She snapped back to reality at his words.

"When _don't_ you think I'm wrong?" She asked caustically.

Before Jane could answer Lisbon turned and walked away. Frustrated with her verbal battle with Jane and her internal struggle, she walked over to Jack.

"Sorry about this. Jane is my partner with the CBI. He thought he was helping."

"He's a CBI agent? Why did he lie and say he was a wayward tourist?"

"First he isn't actually an agent. He's a consultant. Next, no one knows why Jane does what he does, least of all me." She muttered the last part.

"Okay." Jack said as he looked over at Jane with new competitive eyes. "Well we're done here. Torres and I are going to head back to the station. I noticed you arrived by cab. What happened to Tommy's truck?"

"It's at the hospital. It wouldn't start."

"Did you need a lift?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks," she started to turn away and then swung back around, "and thanks for not giving me the riot act over Jane's cowboy stunt."

"Hey, if my partner were in a similar situation I might do the same thing."

He and Lisbon looked over to Torres who was talking to Sandy. She was small but compact. She looked like she could handle her own in a fight from the neck down. From the neck up she looked like she belonged on a runway.

Teresa raised a hand in greeting and Torres waved back. For just a moment she caught something in Jack's gaze. Ah, she thought with a smile, so that is the way the wind blows. Why in the world would he keep hitting on her when he had a thing for his partner?

"Jack, let me ask you, does CPD have a policy against dating partners?"

He looked perturbed before shaking it off and giving her a rakish smile.

"Now, Lisbon, we aren't partners so you don't have to worry about that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lisbon laughed, something she desperately needed to do, before turning away.

"See you around." She called over her shoulder.

"See ya, Short Stuff. Call me if you want to get that drink."

Lisbon waved without looking back.

**Jane's POV**

Jane watched Teresa smile as the Cowboy Cop flirted with her. He clenched his jaw while his new green-eyed friend came to sit on his shoulder. His jealousy was telling him to hit the Cowboy Cop or in the very least go over and stake his claim on Teresa. Maybe he should walk over and plant a kiss right on her mouth of course she would, in turn, plant her fist in his face, but again, it would be worth it.

Once again she turned away from the Cowboy Cop and waved goodbye and Jane could see the complete mental and physical exhaustion in her face. He felt a little guilty for making her come out here and deal with him but he knew that if the rest of his strategy came together as planned then she would get a good night sleep. One thing she wouldn't be able to deal with is his jealousy issues so he took it and tucked it away.

"So Tommy's truck isn't working." Again Jane felt a twinge of guilt, but it was part of a bigger picture.

"Nope."

"Well, I rented a car. I'll take you home."

"Fine."

Jane smiled at her easy acquiescence. It said something that she would turn down the Cowboy Cop and not him. He felt his gait get a little lighter as he led her to the blue Corolla.

She didn't say much as she settled in the passenger seat and still less as Jane began to drive. Jane kept expecting an interrogation on his behavior but all he got was silence so he tried to draw her out.

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping well?"

She simply shrugged and looked out the window.

"How do you feel about being back in Chicago?"

She shrugged again.

"Are you going crazy without work?"

Shrug.

Jane was beginning to hate that gesture. He understood that she just didn't want to talk so he settled into the drive and tried to control his frustration. She was shutting him out and that hurt. She may have been stingy with the details in the past but she had never cut him out so completely and Jane didn't like it.

He pulled up to Tommy's apartment and shut off the engine. Lisbon got out of the car and Jane followed suit. He came around the car and started to follow her in but she turned in his path and he pulled up short.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, I'm fine."

"Okay." Jane smiled. "Thank you for going easy on me Teresa."

She seemed perturbed by his using her name. He noted that he should do it more often.

He watched her go up the stairs and he went back to the car and popped the trunk to retrieve the items he had purchased earlier that day.

**Lisbon's POV**

Lisbon climbed the stairs to the second floor apartment slowly. All she wanted was food, a hot bath and a bed. She groaned to herself. Ugh, she had to think about dinner. What was she going to make? If it had just been her she would have thrown in a microwaveable meal and been done with it but she had a growing teenager to feed. Ugh.

She opened the apartment door and was assailed by delicious smells. She walked into the kitchen and saw Annie stirring red bubbling sauce on the stove. Lisbon could have kissed her feet.

"Hi, Aunt Teresa! I made dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." She wandered to the stove. "It smells great."

"Thanks! I'm going to put the water for the noodles in a minute."

"Okay, can I help?"

"Could you take the salad to the table?

Lisbon nodded, grabbed the salad bowl and walked to the table. Dinner smelled amazing and she was thrilled that she hadn't had to make it. She only wished she had a little wine to go with it. She set the bowl on the table and noticed that it was set for three.

"Are you expecting someone for dinner?" She called into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I…" The doorbell cut her off.

"Oh, that must be him now. Can you answer the door? I'm going to put the water on for the noodles"

_Him? Did Annie have a boyfriend she knew nothing about?_

Lisbon opened the door to a smiling Patrick. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Hello, Teresa. You look lovely."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Really?_

She looked Jane over. He had a smile on his mouth and his eyes were full of apologetic charm.

At least he brought wine.

"Hypnosis?" Lisbon asked, confirming her suspicion.

Jane shrugged and smiled and waited for Lisbon to step aside and allow him in.

Lisbon looked at Jane for a long moment. She knew she would let him in, whether he hypnotized an invitation or not, but she wanted him to sweat for a minute. Finally, she stepped back and let Jane enter.

Annie came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Hi Jane!" She said brightly.

Jane smiled and held out the flowers.

"These are for you."

Annie blushed deeply and accepted them. Teresa was pretty sure it was the first time a boy had given her flowers. She felt herself warm toward Jane another degree for making her sullen niece smile.

Jane looked at Teresa.

"This is for you."

He handed her the bottle of wine because, as usual, he read her mind. She knew it would be good. Jane had excellent taste in wine.

"Thanks." She gestured to the living room as she set the wine on the table. "Make yourself comfortable. I have to call the hospital and check on my brother."

Jane nodded and wandered around the small neatly shabby living room. She watched him and knew he would pick up every detail. He stopped and admired the framed photos on the false fireplace mantel, lingering on the one of her and she tried not to feel anything, but a twinge still got through her defenses. He touched the photo lightly and moved on. She knew he would notice the well worn furniture with throws placed strategically to cover tears or stains, everything clean and neat but second hand. He would know it was homey room full of love.

Lisbon left him to his perusal and walked to Tommy's bedroom, turned on the bedside lamp and pulled out her cell phone to call the hospital. They said there was no change. Lisbon thanked them and hung up and sat on the bed.

She felt helpless and she hated it. The last month had been completely brutal. First what happened with Jane and then the call from Annie telling her that Tommy was in the hospital and the doctor's weren't sure if he was going to wake up. She felt like she had been running on raw emotion and it was exhausting and hopeless.

The more she thought about it, the more thankful she was that Jane gave Annie some hope. It was easier to live with hope than despair something Jane would know better than anyone.

_Jane_, Lisbon laid back on the bed, _Patrick_, who was twenty feet away in the living room. Patrick who occupied more than her living space, he occupied her mind and no matter how hard she tried to evict him he refused to budge and it was very confusing.

She thought, after he left her that note and she heard nothing from him that he was done and was moving on. Now he was in Chicago trying to help her, in his very Jane way, and he was weaseling his way into her living space and if she wasn't careful he would knock down the wall around her heart and barge right was she going to do about it?

**Jane's POV**

Jane was concerned about Lisbon. She went into the room to call the hospital over 20 minutes before and she hadn't come back out. Either she was avoiding him or she got bad news and didn't know how to tell Annie.

"Dinner will be done in a couple of minutes. I'm just browning the garlic bread. Can I make you some tea, Jane?"

"I'll have some after dinner, thank you." Jane said as he moved off the couch. "I'll go get your Aunt."

He walked to the bedroom and knocked softly on the door. No answer. Slowly he turned the handle, cracked the door and smiled as he slipped silently into the room.

There was a third reason she hadn't come out. She fell asleep.

Jane knelt next to the bed and very carefully so he wouldn't disturb her, he removed her shoes and set them next to the bed. She mumbled and turned over. Jane pulled the corner of the comforter up and over her. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her brow.

She smiled softly.

"Patrick." She whispered his name with sleeping lips.

He loved hearing her use his first name. It always reminded him of their "night". He brushed her hair back and lingered for a moment before leaving her to her dreams. He shut off the bedside lamp and left the room, then walked into the kitchen.

"Your Aunt fell asleep so it looks like it will be just the two of us for the delicious dinner you prepared."

"I'm not surprised. She's been really tired lately. I'm afraid it's my fault." Annie looked at the bowl of garlic bread she held.

"Annie," he waited until she looked up at him, "it's not your fault. The situation you and your Aunt find yourselves in would drain anyone and unfortunately your Aunt has had more than just this to deal with. I caused her some problems before she came to Chicago."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't mean to but I did and I'm afraid I've made everything that's happening now harder on her than it should have been."

She studied Jane carefully.

"Do you like Aunt Teresa?" She looked him in the eyes. "I mean _really_ like, her?"

Jane smiled and pulled a chair out for Annie.

"Yes, Annie, I do."

She smiled big.

"Then, I guess we should be extra nice to Aunt Teresa so she'll forgive you, huh?"

Jane laughed.

"That would be a good start but I think it's going to take more than being nice to get your Aunt to see how I feel."

Annie nodded.

"Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn." She said thoughtfully. "So you want some help?"

"I would love some help." Jane smiled delightedly and rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's dig in and talk strategy."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Eight_

**Lisbon's POV**

Lisbon jolted awake to the sound of her cell phone. Bleary eyed she saw that it was after 2:00 a.m. Blindly she reached for it in the dark.

"Lisbon." She muttered into the phone while trying to get her brain to wake up. Normally she was alert when woken in the middle of the night because her job usually depended on it, but not tonight.

"Ms. Lisbon, this is Cheryl from Rush Memorial Hospital."

"Yes." Lisbon gripped the phone and said a quick prayer for good news.

"Your brother woke up."

Lisbon shot up in bed.

"Is he okay?" She held her breath as she waited for a response.

"He is groggy and very tired but seems to be doing well. He is asking for you and Annie."

"We will be right there. Please, tell him we will be right there."

She hung up the phone and turned on the bedside lamp. Her shoes were at the edge of the bed. She tugged them on and made her way into the kitchen. She stood in front of the kitchen counter and stopped. Suddenly, she put her head in her hands and started crying. She tried to be quiet but the sobs were racking her body.

Tommy was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. She shook with relief. A part of her was sure that he was never going to wake up and though she hadn't voiced her concern, it terrified her.

Suddenly arms enveloped her from behind. She stiffened and then recognized Jane's touch. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck. She gripped the back of his vest and cried for a few minutes more and then made herself stop and let go. Jane's stroked her hair and the comfort helped Lisbon be calm. She sniffed and looked up at Jane.

"What are you doing here?" She asked gently.

"I had too much wine with dinner and crashed on the couch."

Lisbon knew it was a lie but in that moment she didn't care. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay? I heard your cell and then you came running out of the room."

"Tommy's awake. I just broke down because a part of me didn't think he would."

Jane pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry you have had to go through this alone. I'm sorry I wasn't here, where I should have been."

Lisbon looked at him in confusion. She wanted to dive in and find out why he hadn't been there or even why he thought he should have been there, but there wasn't time.

She pulled out of his arms and started toward Annie's bedroom.

"We need to get to the hospital. I'll wake Annie. Can you drive?"

"Yes, I'm fine to drive."

Lisbon nodded and went to wake her niece.

They arrived at the hospital a little bit later and rushed to Tommy's room. Lisbon opened the door and relief flooded her system completely. Even though the nurse said he was awake a part of her was worried he wouldn't be by the time they got there.

Tommy looked over, with bruises still leaving shadows on his pallid skin, and smiled. Lisbon thought she had never seen a more welcome sight. Annie pushed past Lisbon and ran to her dad. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Tommy took the impact gladly and held his daughter.

"I'm okay, really. I'm fine. Sorry I scared you." He looked over at Lisbon to let her know that he included her in that apology.

Lisbon nodded and grinned. Tommy looked at her with a knowing smile. She knew that he knew that he would be getting an earful later but not now, no, definitely not now. She was too thrilled that he was awake.

Jane scooted closer to Lisbon and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight, thankful for the contact and support.

Tommy noticed the move but said nothing. Apparently a lot had happened while he was sleeping. He made a note to razz his sister about her partner later but not now.

He looked at this daughter who was sobbing.

"Sweetie, stop. I'm fine, a little sore, but fine."

"I know. I'm just so happy you're awake."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead before pulling her closer.

"Me, too. Me, too."

"I know you don't want to leave sweetie, but could you do me a huge favor?"

She pulled back and looked her dad in the eyes.

"Anything."

"I really want a root beer. Can you score one for me and sneak it in?"

"No, problem." She turned for the door. "I'll go get you the "root beer" so you guys can talk about something you don't want me to know. I'm not a baby, daddy."

"No, you're not a baby but you will always be my 'baby'."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Man, I missed you." She ran over and kissed his cheek before addressing everyone. "All right I will leave for ten minutes, not a second more and dad," she looked over with intense stubbornness, "I'm going to sleep here tonight so don't even think about trying to get me out of here. I want to be here in case you need anything, got it?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Tommy laughed.

"In that case you better make it two cans of root beer and some other contraband from the vending machine."

"You got it."

Tommy watched her go and as the door shut his smile faded.

"We have a problem."

"What's up Tommy?"

"We are going to need police protection, right away."

"Whoa, what is going on?" Lisbon stepped closer to her brother dragging Jane along who still held her hand. "Why do we need police protection?"

"I assume the cops know that Frank Hutchins is responsible for putting me in here?"

"Yeah, he was seen leaving the area after someone heard a gunshot."

"I'm surprised he left me alive."

"He didn't."

Tommy looked at her sharply.

"The same witness who called it in resuscitated you before paramedics arrived."

Tommy, who was already pale, became ashen with that unnerving bit of news.

"Does Annie know I," he swallowed hard. "died?"

"No, we managed to keep that from her."

"Good." He said in relief. "She doesn't need to be freaked out anymore than she already is.

Lisbon nodded.

"Why is the police protection necessary?" Jane brought the subject back around.

"Well, once I got on Frank's trail I followed him to the warehouse on the south side." Tommy shifted in his bed and tried to get comfortable. "I waited to see what he was doing there and tried to find a good place to take him into custody and then another man arrived. I got closer so I could hear the conversation. It turns out the man meeting him, Henry Valer," Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "had Frank kill his business partner, I don't know his name." He closed his eyes.

"Do you need to rest, Tommy?"

"No. This needs to get done, now!"

Lisbon nodded even though she could tell that Frank was tiring quickly. They needed the details to keep him and Annie safe.

"Anyway, Frank wanted the rest of his payday, but Valer didn't have the money. He told Frank that he made bad investments and couldn't pay but that he would give him his boat instead." Tommy shook his head. "What the guy thought Frank would do with a boat is beyond me. Frank got pissed and went for Valer's throat but the guy pulled a gun. Frank stopped and Valer started talking. He told Frank that when their mutual friend hooked them up because Frank was a man who could beat someone to death and proved that when Vince Chamberlain died from the wounds that Frank gave him, Valer knew Frank was the right man for the job." Tommy looked at Lisbon. "I guess he wanted it to look like a robbery gone bad. He also told him those were the reasons why he brought the gun to their meeting."

Tommy reached over and grabbed a glass of water. After taking a drink, he continued.

"He was really nervous. I could see the gun shaking in his hand. I decided to use my cell phone and take video but when I pulled it out of my jacket pocket a couple of coins came out with it. They hit the floor and the noise made Valer jerk and the gun went off. The damn bullet nearly winged my head and like an idiot instead of dropping to the floor, I jumped out of the way." He looked at his sister. "Don't lecture me, okay. I know it was a dumb move, I got that." He gestured around the hospital. "I got that in a big way."

Lisbon closed her eyes. She did want to lecture him, she wanted to make him quit. She couldn't handle the stress of knowing her baby brother was chasing criminals but her hands were tied. What could she say that she hadn't already said? Nothing. After all, she was a CBI agent, who was she to talk? Lisbon opened her eyes and felt them well with tears. The emotional and physical exhaustion of the last few days were making it impossible for her to control her feelings.

"Sis, don't cry! Come here." Lisbon shook her head when Tommy reached out to her. She hated crying in front of people. "Jane, help me out, hug her for me please? Get her to stop crying."

Lisbon felt Jane's arms hold her for the third time that night and though part of her wanted to wrap her arms around Jane and let the comfort seep in, a bigger part knew this wasn't the time, so she wiped the tears away and gently pulled away from Jane. She squeezed his hand so he knew it wasn't because of him. He squeezed her hand back and held it tight when she tried to let go to let her know that even if she wouldn't let him hold her he would at least give her comfort by holding her hand. As much as she didn't want it too, it felt good. Not caring how it looked, Lisbon let him.

"I'm fine, Tommy. Let's just finish this so we can notify CPD and give them the details. They will want to update their BOLO's and everything else."

"Yeah, so I jumped out of the way giving away my location and Frank started after me. Valer took that as his cue to flee and I tried to get up and out but Frank got to me fast." He looked at Lisbon. "He's faster than he looks."

"Uh, yeah, he is." Jane agreed with Tommy. Lisbon made a note to ask _exactly_ what went down at The Rusty Bucket the other day. Knowing Jane he probably made the whole thing happen just to get her to come down and set it right. If Frank had been caught then it would have been a happy byproduct.

"Anyway, Tommy grabbed me and didn't even let me talk he just pounded on me. I remember the first few hits but nothing after that."

Lisbon didn't want to remember her brother's bloody, swollen, bruised face and body that first day she saw him in the hospital. He was looking better now, thankfully.

"All right. I'm going to step out and call Detective Jackson and give him an update. You are going to have to go over all of this again." Tommy nodded. "I will try and hold them off until morning though."

"Thanks sis."

Lisbon looked at Jane who gave her an understanding smile and let go of her hand. She stepped out the hall and pulled out her phone and dialed Jack. A headache was gnawing at the back of her head but she ignored it. While the phone rang she studied her hand, still warm from Jane's hand. She wished he was still holding it. She pushed that thought back. She couldn't dwell on her and Jane. She had too much to do.

**Jane's POV**

Jane watched Teresa walk out of the room and he wished he was still holding her hand. He wanted to comfort her as much as possible since he wasn't here when she needed him.

"So, Jane." Tommy said gaining Jane's attention. "What exactly is going on between you and my sister?"

Jane looked at Tommy and smiled secretively. That was the question 'du jour' wasn't it. What was going on between him and Teresa? He looked at Tommy and answered truthfully.

"Nothing," he paused, "and everything."

Tommy didn't say anything, he only stared at him and Jane smiled without guile.

"Are you going to make her happy?" Tommy demanded. "I know you went through a lot and you weren't capable of thinking about making someone else happy so I'm asking you know. Are you going to make her happy?"

Jane stared at Tommy. He was right. A month ago Jane never would have been able to say with certainty that he was ready but because of Teresa he was sure. She turned the light on in his soul and the darkness receded. He remembered how to feel happiness, joy and most importantly, love. Now that he remembered, he wanted desperately to share it with the woman who taught him how feel again.

"If necessary, I will die trying." He said with complete honesty. He would die if he had to. Of course he hoped it didn't come to that. He was rather fond of life these days.

Tommy weighed what he said and then smiled.

"That's all I can ask, but if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

Jane nodded.

"I wouldn't expect less."

"Promise me you won't let her out of your sight until this is over." Tommy worried. "I know she can take care of herself but she looks worn out and I'm afraid she's not going to be a hundred percent and that could get her killed so promise me you'll be there to help watch her back."

Jane smiled slyly.

"Annie and I came up with a plan so I will remain very close at hand."

"So, Annie knows about you and Lisbon?"

"Well, there isn't really a me and Lisbon, yet. I will admit that I already messed up and hurt her," Tommy narrowed his eyes and Jane continued quickly, "it was a misunderstanding that I will explain at another time but hurting her was an accident because I was careless not because I care less. I swear."

Tommy gave him a once over.

"I believe you."

Jane nodded.

Before anything else could be said the door opened and Lisbon walked in.

"All right, Jack is on his way over."

Tommy looked at Jane who was rolling his eyes.

"Who's Jack?"

"Detective Jack Jackson with the Chicago Police Department is the officer in charge of your case."

"He's a cowboy cop who has a crush on your sister."

Tommy raised his brows and Lisbon looked at Jane indignantly.

"Not appropriate, Jane."

"I agree. He should really keep his hands and his drink invitations to himself. It's very unprofessional."

Lisbon's jaw dropped.

"Shut up, Jane."

Jane shrugged. She knew he was right.

"Jack…"

"Cowboy Cop." Jane interrupted her.

Lisbon shot him a dirty look and Jane tried not to laugh, he loved pushing her buttons until her eyes flashed and her cheeks blushed, but he did shut up and let her talk.

"Jack is going to put a detail on you here and one at the apartment. Since you are a witness that can stand before a jury and testify that Frank was the one who killed Vince Chamberlain and fulfilled a contract kill they will keep an eye on you and Annie until Frank is caught. Of course CPD is checking on Valer's story and whether or not Frank actually killed his partner but in the meantime they aren't taking any chances so the police details will be on shortly."

"What about you?" Tommy asked.

"What about me?"

"Are they putting a detail on you?"

"No, I'm a CBI agent, Tommy and Frank isn't after me."

"No, but he might come after Annie and you are taking care of her."

"Yes, and that is why they are putting a detail on her. They will be on her at home and at school. We will also limit her to only those locations."

"Who is going to watch your back when Annie's at school?"

"I will watch my own back, thank you very much. I'm a big girl, I've been taking care of myself for a while now, I think I can handle it." She said sarcastically.

"Not good enough. You need someone to watch your back." Tommy said again and looked meaningfully at Jane.

Jane realized Tommy was giving him the opening he needed to stay close to Teresa. He took the hint.

"I will." Jane stepped forward and put his hand on Lisbon's shoulder. "I'm not going to let your sister out of my sight."

"Good. I want you to stay at my place. You don't mind the couch do you?"

"Not at all. I'm very fond of sleeping on couches."

"Wait a minute." Lisbon cut in. "Jane is not staying at the apartment."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"I am."

Lisbon shook her head and Jane smiled because he knew that she couldn't win. He not only had her best interests at heart but he had her brother and her niece on his side. It may only be for the time being but he was moving in with her.

Teresa got red in the face but before she could protest further Jane continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Teresa? I will always save you, whether you want me to or not."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Nine_

**Jane's POV**

Jane watched the fire chase the exhaustion from Teresa's eyes. He laughed to himself. She hated being told what to do but in this case she didn't have much of a choice. Between himself, Tommy and Annie, Jane wasn't going anywhere and Teresa was stuck with it.

When she looked like she was going to protest again Tommy stopped her.

"Please, sis, I can't get better if I'm worried about you."

Lisbon shot Tommy a dirty look but Jane commended him. It was sneaky and underhanded to use his recovery to get his way but it would work.

"Fine." Teresa said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the door opened and Annie popped her head back in.

"There are two cops out here. They said they are to keep an eye on us. What's going on?"

"Annie, come in. I'll explain." Tommy turned to Lisbon and Jane. "You two go ahead."

Lisbon said her good nights and then Jane came forward, hugged Annie, shook Tommy's hand and was a bit surprised when Tommy tugged Jane down.

"My daughter isn't the only one who can help." He said with a grin.

"Thanks." Jane said with feeling.

Tommy got serious.

"Just keep her safe."

"With my life." Jane said fiercely.

Tommy nodded and watched them leave.

Jane followed Teresa to the car and silently he drove them to Tommy's apartment. She was seething. Jane could practically hear her teeth grinding down to nubs so he didn't say a word. He let her stew and braced himself for the fury that was sure to fly as soon as the apartment door closed.

They pulled up to the building and as they exited the car Jane brought in his bag. Teresa's eyes flashed crimson when she saw it. Obviously, she figured out that his staying there was always his intention. _So be it_, he thought, _she wasn't going to escape the conversation that she deserved now that Tommy was going to be okay._

She opened the door and walked in and as predicted as soon as the door shut she swung around with her fury veering out in a wide arc to hit him square in the chest. She yelled at him with all of the rage, pain, sadness, disappointment, fear and he hoped, love she had.

"You planned this?" She pointed accusingly. "This," she gestured to his bag and the apartment, "was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes. There is no point in denying it. I told you I was going to protect you and I couldn't do that very well when I was in a hotel 15 minutes away."

"So you set it up so Annie and Tommy would be on your side?" She said reasonably. "Tell me Jane, what was the plan if Tommy hadn't woken up?"

Jane sighed and decided to reveal all. He knew that once they had their discussion about what happened three weeks ago, he would show all his cards and would never hide them from her again, nor would he bluff with her.

"Annie would have told you that she felt safer when I was around and she missed having a male in the house." He said while keeping his temper firmly under control.

"That's low. Using my brother's coma to push your agenda and incorporating my teenage niece is just despicable."

Jane could see it from that point of view for about two seconds until he remembered why he had done those things. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so calm anymore.

"Yeah, Teresa, some people would call that despicable. I would call it desperate because you weren't giving me the time of day to explain anything about what happened three weeks ago."

"How dare you bring that up? There is nothing you can do or say that will make me understand how you thought it would be okay to get up in the middle of the night and leave while I was still sleeping and then not let me hear a word from you for three weeks. You made me feel cheap and used and I can't forgive you for that."

The words hit Jane like bullets. One after another they blew through his chest and ripped his heart apart. For a moment he forgot to breathe with the pain and then he remembered the epiphany he had that fateful morning three weeks ago and suddenly his heart jumped into his brain and all guile and strategy took a backseat to honesty and passion.

"You're right! I did leave! I left because the man who woke up that morning wasn't the man you deserved! I was a shadow, a mirage, a sorry excuse. I lived so long locked in darkness that I didn't know how to get out. I locked myself away after Angela and Charlotte were killed. I couldn't bear to be the man they knew so I locked him away and I lost him. After we took down Red John I couldn't find him. He was gone, until that night. That night you showed me where I had left him but I still didn't know how to release him out so I left to figure it out."

"Why?" Teresa yelled. "Why did you have to leave to do that? Why couldn't you have done that with my help?"

"Because, you had found the man and I had to figure out how to let him out. That is the only way I would be sure that it was for me as much as for you."

Teresa walked up and searched his face.

"I understand that you needed to do that and if you had just told me or in the very least let me know that you would be back I would have supported you!" Her voice rose with the last.

"I did!" Jane yelled back at her. "I wrote you every day," he threw his hands up, "sometimes I wrote you twice a day."

Teresa looked at him aghast.

"I never got a single letter and I had my mail forwarded."

"That's because I sent them to the office because you are there more often than not."

She shook her head.

"I can prove it." Jane walked to his bag and opened the side pocket and withdrew a pile of envelopes. He walked back to Teresa and handed them to her. "I took these from your office, see."

Teresa took the letters and thumbed through them.

Jane watched as Teresa's name and the CBI address flashed by one after another. Twenty-two times it flashed because that was how many letters he wrote her.

She looked at him with emotion so deep that Jane had a hard time reading it. She clutched the letters to her chest and turned away. She walked to the window and didn't move or make a sound. Minutes passed and still nothing was said.

Every moment of silence made Jane's heart ache until he thought it would break in two. If she didn't want him then he would leave her be, he would stay to keep her safe but then after that he would go. He couldn't stand to bring her pain. But if he saw even a glimpse of hope in her eyes then nothing would stop him from trying to make her his.

"Teresa?"

Silence.

"Teresa?" Frustration rang through her name and still she remained silent.

Defeated he walked up behind her. He knew what he was about to say was going to cut him to the bone but it needed to be said because it was true.

"If you hate me so much then I will leave once I know Frank is in custody and you will never have to see me again."

With those words hanging in the air Teresa whipped around with tears spilling unbidden from her eyes.

Jane's heart clutched at the sight of her tears. He hated to see her cry. Each tear that spilled felt like acid on his soul until she spoke.

"Hate you?" She wailed. "I love you, you idiot!"

The light that she turned on inside him flared so bright Patrick was sure they could see it from space if they were looking for it.

Without realizing what he was doing he stepped forward and captured her mouth. He kissed her with his apology for the three weeks that were wasted, he kissed her with hope for their future and he kissed her with all the love in his heart.

Soon they were the only two people on the face of the planet and clothes were strewn across the living room in a trail toward the bedroom. Their hands and mouths could not get enough.

Patrick laid Teresa on the bed and slowed his kiss until it was soft, leisurely and full of love. He began whispering the words she deserved.

"I love you." He kissed her brow.

"I love you." He kissed her right cheek.

"I love you." He kissed the left and let it linger as a tear met his lips.

Her salty gift made his heart swell with tenderness for this warrior who fought to break him free of his emotional prison and who trusted him with her tears.

"I love you." He kissed her mouth and linked his fingers with hers. Together they made love and soon the past ten years were forgotten and all that was left was them, their present and their future.

**Teresa's POV**

Teresa listened to the beat of Patrick's heart and marveled at where they were. This morning she didn't think anything could bridge the gap in their relationship and she was wrong, something she should be used to with Patrick especially with his devious mind. He was a constant surprise lately. She remembered his face when he spoke about Jack, the cowboy cop. He had been jealous. Ha! She'd been too angry to realize at the time but Patrick had been jealous! She'd never seen him jealous, not really. She tried to keep her laugh to herself but a giggle escaped.

"What are you laughing about?" Patrick inquired contentedly.

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"No, you can't laugh in a man's arms and not explain yourself. You know what kind of damage you can do to a man's self-esteem?"

Teresa snorted.

"I doubt anything could damage your self-esteem."

"True, I'm extremely self-assured and rightly so."

Teresa pinched his ribs making Patrick squeak and jump out of the way.

"Ow!"

She laughed again.

"You're lucky I'm not the vengeful type." He rubbed his abused rib. "Oh, wait, I am."

He flipped Teresa over and grabbed her bent knee and tickled. She laughed and bucked trying to get away from his torture but his grasp soon turned sensual as his fingers were replaced with his mouth and before long the only sound in the apartment were her sighs.

Later as they lay with their heads at the foot of the bed Patrick brought up the earlier laughter.

"I was just thinking how this morning I didn't think we could ever find a meeting place in the gap that stood between us and how you proved me wrong, as usual."

"And that warranted a giggle from the ever serious, Teresa Lisbon?" Patrick asked doubtfully.

She giggled again and got up on her elbow so she could see his face. She wanted to see his reaction when she accused him of being jealous.

"Actually, no, what made me giggle was your jealousy of Jack."

"Cowboy Cop." Patrick scoffed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you really jealous before."

"Yes, well, it's not a pleasant emotion."

"No?" Teresa asked. "Tell me about it."

She wanted to know the details. It made her feel good that a man who had excellent control could let himself be bitten by the green eyed monster.

"You know they day I arrived?"

"Yes."

"Well I arrived as your Cowboy Cop was leaving."

"Okay." Teresa couldn't wait to see where this was headed.

"He had his hand on your arm, you weren't shrugging it off and you were smiling up at him, it was like a punch in the gut. I couldn't move but in my mind I crossed the street and decked him. Of course he beat me up and put me in jail but I was trying to defend your honor. I should get points for that."

Teresa couldn't help but guffaw. Laughter engulfed her. As much as it would have sucked having to bail Patrick out of jail it would have been quite a sight seeing him punch the ever confident Jack Jackson.

Patrick smiled widely as Teresa laughed until she cried.

"Wow, I think I've cried more this last month then I have in my entire life." Her giggles faded as she wiped the tears away.

That comment sobered Patrick though that wasn't Teresa's intent.

"You should know that I'm so sorry for putting you through the last few weeks." He brushed the hair from her face. "I'm more sorry than you could possible know about not taking my phone so you could have called when this happened." He leaned down and kissed her head. "And, I really thought you were getting my letters and knew what I was doing so we could be together. It was in that third week when I realized that you were the key and I came rushing back to tell you. I'm sorry to have put you through that."

Patrick waited for her response but Teresa didn't know how to respond.

She put her hand to his cheek and said the only thing in her heart.

"I love you," she kissed his lips gently, "don't be sorry, just be here with me and love me."

"With pleasure." He pulled back and smiled down at her. "And can I say it's nice to hear you say those words without tacking "you idiot" to the end."

Teresa laughed heartily and Patrick's heart sighed at the sound. He hoped to bring her to laughter every day for the rest of their lives.

**Patrick's POV**

Once again Patrick woke to the woman of his dreams. Carefully he lifted her hand from his heart and laid it down on the sheet and slowly he scooted off the bed. He didn't want to disturb her. For a moment he simply stood next to the bed and watched her sleep. Her face was completely lax and peaceful a state in which Teresa rarely was. Smiling he slipped on his boxers and padded quietly into the living room.

He unzipped his bag and retrieved the boxes that he nestled in between his clothes. Quietly, he tiptoed back to bed. Carefully he eased beside Teresa and pulled her into his arms.

She grinned in her sleep and yawned before wrapping her arms around Patrick for a morning hug.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." She said huskily.

"I have something for you?"

"What?" Surprised she sat up.

"I bought you something."

"When?" She asked completely taken aback.

"About a week ago, I was walking by an antique store and I saw these and knew they were meant for you."

He handed her a small velvet box. She looked into his eyes.

"You bought me a present."

"Well, it wasn't hard. I did little else but think about and miss you terribly while I was gone."

Carefully she took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of charms in the shape of wings that clung delicately to a silver charm bracelet. He watched the wonder shine on her face and hoped that she would understand what it meant. She looked at him in question.

"Angela and Charlotte?"

He broke into a grin and nodded before explaining why.

"That night when you followed me to my house and made me face their deaths was the night that I began to really heal. I never told you, but that night I had a dream about them. I was in the house, lost and they found me and told me that it wasn't my fault and they wanted me to celebrate their lives not their deaths. They told me to live my life fully and to love again and have more children. Then they led me through the house and to the front door. They urged me to open it and I knew if I did that I would be accepting the end of that part of my life and I would be welcoming my future. I wasn't sure but they encouraged me so I opened the door and you were standing on the other side. You smiled at me and I could see my future in your eyes."

Tears welled and Teresa wiped them away before she ran her finger across the delicate silver wings.

"When I saw these I knew they were meant for you. I want you to look at them and remember what you gave us." He stopped and tilted her chin up before smiling gently. "When you look at the angel wings I want you to remember the peace you gave them and the love you gave back to me and," he pulled out another, smaller box, "when you look at this I want you to remember the promises that I made to you last night."

"What promises?" Teresa inquired.

He opened the box and Teresa gasped at the filigree heart that literally sparkled from the inside out. She looked closer and saw a diamond nestled in the heart.

"I will love you forever, I will always protect you and I will never lie to you." He took the charm out and placed it on the bracelet before fastening it to her wrist. "I promised you those things silently last night but I wanted to say them aloud now so there was no confusion. You turned on the light in my heart, Teresa and I love you so much."

The heart twinkled in the morning light and seemed to glow on its own but it needed the sun just like Patrick needed Teresa.

"I love you, too, Patrick."

Their lips met and once again they sighed into each other and the promises that they made for now and forever.

**(It's not over yet...Frank needs his comeuppance and we get to see Jane and Lisbon work together while in a relationship! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Ten_

**Patrick's POV**

Teresa jerked awake as the door to the apartment swung open and Annie walked in calling her and Patrick's names. Patrick lifted his head off the pillow and rubbed his eyes before watching a wild eyed Teresa jump out of bed and search for something to put on. Patrick settled against the pillows and enjoyed the sight of Teresa's naked body in the morning light. The silver charm bracelet tinkled happily as she scrambled around the room. Patrick thought it looked good on her and wished she could spend the day wearing only that. He pulled the comforter past his hips and accepted the fact that the quiet morning he hoped for wasn't going to happen.

Teresa bent forward and grabbed his boxers from the floor. Patrick put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the view.

She pulled the boxers up and grabbed Patrick's dress shirt from the foot of the bed. She managed to button two buttons before the door swung open and Annie stood in the doorway. She didn't look the least bit guilty for barging in without knocking but he had a feeling that she made so much noise coming into the apartment that she was giving them time to get decent because she wasn't going to knock. If given a chance Teresa would have tried to keep their budding relationship to herself and Annie was smart enough to know that she would have to take matters into her hands to get a confirmation.

Annie squealed in delight and Patrick laughed at Teresa's guilty expression. She looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Patrick didn't think he could be more amused until a shadow filled the door behind her clapping niece.

Jack Jackson stood behind Annie. Patrick's grin broke into a full on smile.

Jack took in Teresa's state of dress, Patrick's open amusement and raised a brow.

"Well, I guess that is a permanent 'no' to getting a drink, huh, Short Stuff?"

Teresa stood frozen in Patrick's boxers with his shirtsleeves covering her hands. She made a funny noise that Patrick could only assume she wanted translated.

"You would guess correctly. I'm afraid, Short Stuff, is otherwise engaged."

Teresa shot him a dirty look and he merely smiled back.

Annie ran to Teresa and hugged her tight.

"First my dad wakes up and you two finally stop dancing around each and start 'dancing'," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "around each other. This is the best day ever!" She squeezed Teresa one last time before turning to Patrick and giving him the same.

She turned and started to skip from the room. Jack talked to her as he backed out and made room for her exit.

"Next time try not to squeal when you have police protection. It will lead to less awkwardness in the future."

Annie nodded not fazed in the least and Jack gave them an apologetic look before closing the doorway.

Patrick looked to Teresa who stood staring at the closed door. His heart sighed. She looked so beautiful with the morning light streaming through her ebony hair. She blew the bangs from her forehead and closed her eyes against the mortification Patrick was sure she felt. Patrick wasn't mortified he was thrilled. He loved the woman of his dreams and she loved him back and he didn't care who knew it. He laughed in sheer and utter delight.

Teresa turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"What exactly is funny about this?"

"Oh, everything about this is funny." Patrick laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you are amusing yourself." Teresa said curtly.

Patrick leaned forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed. He covered her with his body.

"Actually I'd say I was more delighted than amused." He said before claiming her mouth. He kissed her with all the delight of the morning and the night before. He played with her lips until they were both breathless.

She smiled dreamily and then winced.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"That actually happened, right? My niece and Jack walked in here while you look like that and I look like this." She covered her horrified gaze with her hands. "Please tell me I was dreaming."

Patrick laughed softly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't do that. I promised I wouldn't lie to you and I'm afraid I can't break that promise even for something as simple as that."

She peeked at him from between her fingers before dropping her hands and looking him square in the eye.

"Did you actually mean that?"

"What?" He inquired.

"That you wouldn't lie to me."

"Of course, did you think I was making it up?"

"No," she said hurriedly, "not exactly." She hesitated. "It's just when you pull your schemes you usually lie to me and I guess I'm wondering how that is going to work with us, now."

Patrick picked up her hand and played with the bracelet that hung delicately from her small wrist. He watched the heart twinkle next to the angel wings before turning his gaze to her.

"Last night I promised not to lie to you and I won't. However, I will also protect you from my strategies that will put your job at risk."

"Can't you just not do anything that would risk either of our jobs?" She asked hopefully.

He kissed her lips.

"Not if you want cases solved."

She sighed because she knew he was right.

"How about we compromise?"

Patrick kissed her fingers.

"Compromise? I love to compromise."

Teresa laughed.

"You do not. You like to manipulate situations until you get what you want and everyone else thinks they compromised."

"See how well you know me." He kissed her palm. "So, what kind of 'compromise' did you have in mind?"

"How about in our personal lives you do not lie or omit anything, ever," she said with narrowed eyes, "and at work you don't lie but you keep your plan to yourself until you can share it safely."

He stared at her gorgeous face. She had no idea that he had been planning to do just that and he wasn't about to fill her in. He simply smiled at her.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." He linked his fingers with hers'. "Do you realize how happy you make me, Teresa Lisbon?"

He lightly kissed her mouth.

"You make me happy, too," she placed her palm against his cheek, "so much."

He hugged her close and she sighed deeply.

"Is that a contented sigh or troubled sigh?" He asked when she tensed.

"It's troubled. My leave is running out but I don't want to go back to Sacramento until I know my brother and niece are safe."

"So let's make them safe." Patrick said simply.

"Did you forget that we work for the CALIFORNIA Bureau of Investigation? We don't have any jurisdiction in Chicago so we can't operate in an official capacity."

Patrick smiles roguishly.

"That's okay, because I work best in an unofficial capacity."

He knew she couldn't argue with that.

"Then let's get up and figure out how to unofficially bring this case to an end so we can go home."

"All right," he played with the buttons of the shirt she wore, "but I'll need this back." He said as he slid the buttons free.

Teresa's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard.

"We can't. Annie's right outside."

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Aunt Teresa, I'm off to school. The police are coming with me so you guys have the place to yourself." She said obviously.

Patrick chuckled.

"Not too subtle is she?"

"No." Teresa said wryly.

"Subtle or not she is very," he kissed her neck, "very," he kissed cheek, "very," he kissed her nose, "very smart." He said before claiming her mouth.

Her protest died as his mouth worked its magic. Patrick let time disappear and concentrated on the very sexy senior agent in his arms.

**Teresa's POV**

Teresa paced in front of Patrick while he sipped a cup of tea and lounged on the couch fully clothed, much to his disdain. If she let him have his way they would be planning Frank's take down in bed but Teresa nixed that idea. They kept getting distracted. She wanted to think that she epitomized self control but when it came to Patrick and bed that wasn't the case. She found herself just as guilty of being distracted as Patrick was. Who could blame her, really? Being in love with an available man was new for her and being in love with and being loved by Patrick Jane was heady and tempting, especially with a bed nearby.

So she dragged him fully dressed from the room and set him on the couch while he devised a plan to catch Frank. It was terrifying in its simplicity but there were too many unknowns and Teresa didn't like the direct risk that Patrick was planning on putting himself in.

"I don't like it."

"When do you ever like my ideas?"

She liked the one last night. She shook herself. What was happening to her? She didn't have inappropriate thoughts while working. She didn't allow it. She steeled herself and concentrated on Patrick's plan.

"I like some of your ideas."

"Yeah, you do." He said lasciviously.

"Shut up."

He laughed.

"All right, so what part don't you like?"

"I don't like the part that puts you directly in the way of Frank's fists. That's the part I don't like." She paced away. "Did you forget that he put my brother in a coma and killed two people with his fists? Did that escape your attention?"

"No, but you have to trust me. He isn't going to lay a finger on me."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Sure, I can and I do. Relax, Teresa, we are going to get him, we are going to make Tommy and Annie safe and then we are going to go home."

"Even if I agree to this plan, the police don't even know where he is."

"Oh, I can tell you where he is." Patrick said before sipping his tea.

"What? How would you know?"

Patrick raised his brows.

"You think he will be at The Rusty Bucket, don't you?" Teresa demanded.

"Bingo."

"That's insane. Why would he go back there?"

"He'll be there because he thinks he is smarter than the cops because he has already gotten away with murder and he will enjoy feeling superior. Plus, he thinks if they do track him down he is golden because he has several escape routes out of the bar and probably one that keeps him in the bar without anyone knowing."

"How would he do that? Wait, are you talking about a speakeasy room?" Teresa asked.

"Exactly." Patrick crossed his legs and sipped the tea. "I thought he got away too easy when Detective Jackson went after him and the fact that Detective Torres never saw him also made me suspicious. The bar is very old and was more than likely a speakeasy during prohibition. If I had to bet I would put my money on his living in the speakeasy. That would explain why the cops have only had reports of him at The Rusty Bucket because he never leaves it."

Teresa stopped and stared at Patrick. Sometimes she was completely amazed at how his brain worked. He was so incredibly intelligent it was a little scary sometimes.

"That would make sense if that's true but even if it is I don't like you confronting him by yourself. He already wants to kick your ass. What's going to keep him from succeeding while you are alone with him?"

"Now, Teresa. I won't be alone. You are going to be in a car with Detectives Jackson and Torres right outside and I will be wearing a wire so everything can be recorded and tied together with a nice little bow."

"I still don't like it." She said stubbornly.

"Why don't you call your friend, Jack and see what he thinks."

_A little while later…_

"I like it." Jack said from across the room as he leaned negligently against the wall.

Patrick smiled to Teresa as if to say "I told you so". Teresa ground her teeth. She really hated it when he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Eleven_

**Patrick's POV**

Patrick sat comfortably in the corner of the well worn couch. He sipped his tea and observed Jack who leaned casually against the wall until a knock sounded on the door. It was subtle but every muscle in his body tensed slowly. He was very aware of whoever was at the door.

Teresa answered it and Patrick smiled to himself. Just as he expected, it was Detective Lucinda Torres. He turned back to Jack and watched as he nodded to his partner and then did his best to look at anything else.

Very interesting.

"Detective Torres." Teresa said as she stepped aside and allowed Torres into the apartment. "Can I get you something to drink? We have water, tea or pop."

"I'd love some tea."

"Ah, a woman after my own heart." Patrick said with a wink.

Jack's head snapped toward Patrick with that remark. Patrick merely lifted his tea and looked innocent. So it looked as if he wasn't the only one who had been bitten by the green-eyed monster. It seemed that Jack had as well.

Patrick took a sip from his cup and wondered what was impeding Jack's pursuit of his partner. He studied Detective Torres and found her very attractive. Her body was compact and strong in jeans, a white button shirt and a black jacket. Her midnight hair was caught high in a pony tail that kept the hair out of her amazing face. Even without make-up she was gorgeous. She had flawless skin and a bone structure that Patrick was sure many women would kill for. So Jack's resistance went deeper than appearance. He would have to find out what the problem was exactly.

Patrick grinned at Torres and she smiled back. Jack noticed and clenched his hand into a fist but slowly released it as Teresa came back with tea for his partner.

"All right, so now that we are all here let's go through the plan." Jack said impatiently.

He listened to Jack run through the plan and Patrick watched the dynamic unfold. Torres made steady eye contact whenever Jack looked her way and she tried to hold his gaze a number of times and each time he looked away her eyes saddened, though every time his gaze fell on Teresa her eyes hardened with irritation.

"So, Lisbon you will be in the car with me and Torres you will be covering Patrick in the bar."

"Actually," Patrick interrupted, "I think Torres should go undercover with me. It will be better for the case if there is an actual officer there and since Frank doesn't know her if he becomes unruly she will be there to take him down."

"I agree." Torres said.

Jack looked like he wanted to protest but with one look at his partner he closed his mouth.

"Fine." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Lisbon stepped forward.

"So we will meet here at 9:30. This way we can get you both wired up. After, we will head to the bar and it should be busy enough for you both to get in and find the speakeasy entrance."

"If there is a speakeasy entrance." Jack said.

It seemed to Patrick that his addition of putting Torres in the thick had shaken Jack's earlier confidence in the plan.

"Oh, there is a speakeasy and it shouldn't take long to find."

Jack didn't say a word.

"So we will meet back here later tonight."

Everyone agreed and Teresa walked Jack and Torres to the door. They left and she shut the door before turning back to Patrick.

"Okay, spill."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Agent Lisbon?" Patrick said innocently.

She simply waited.

He laughed and held out his hand. She took it reluctantly and he tugged her onto the couch next to him. He turned sideways until he faced her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while letting his finger trace her jaw line.

"Do you trust me?"

She pretended to think about it and he tickled her knee. She laughed and squirmed.

"Yes." She finally agreed, slapping his hand away.

Patrick grinned with the relief he felt at her positive omission. He knew she did but it was nice to hear her confirmation.

"Do you trust that I love you and that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have together?"

Teresa looked down at the bracelet he had given her. The filigree heart shined from within and he hoped when she looked at it she remembered his promises. She smiled into Patrick's eyes.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Good. Then know anything I do or say tonight is going to be for the case," he paused, "and Jack."

Teresa looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you planning to do with Jack?"

"Oh, I'm not planning to do anything to the Cowboy Cop. I'm going to help give him what he deserves."

"What does that mean?"

Patrick looked into her eyes and where he usually saw a shadow of doubt he saw faith. She wanted to know because she was a detective and it was her job to get to the bottom of things and as a Senior Agent with the CBI she was used to being in charge so she wasn't comfortable letting him take control. He had always known that about her and in the past he never let that sway his decision to keep his plans to himself, but tonight when he looked at her he knew that if he asked her to trust him without going into detail about his plan, she would.

"Thank you." Patrick held a hand to her cheek.

"For what?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Okay. So you need to keep me in the dark with this one?"

Patrick smiled, leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Nope. In fact, I could you your help."

He proceeded to fill her in on the newest addition to his plan.

**Teresa's POV**

Teresa opened the door for Jack at 9:25 p.m. He carried a black heavy duty case that held the video and audio recording equipment.

"Come on in. Go ahead and get set up on the kitchen table."

Jack lugged the case past a snoozing Patrick on the couch. His ever present cup of tea cooled on the table beside him.

Teresa shut the door and followed Jack.

"Did Torres come with you?"

"No, she wanted to get ready at her place. She said she would meet me here."

Lisbon nodded and helped Jack unload the case, he seemed tense and withdrawn. Usually he was flirting with her by now but he was distracted by more than the case at hand.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and continued checking batteries, connections and wires. Teresa shrugged. It was probably better that he wasn't flirting with her.

Teresa looked over to a 'sleeping' Patrick. He appeared to sense she was looking at him because he grinned with his eyes closed. Teresa smiled to herself. Quietly she took stock. Here she was in the middle of an investigation, that she technically had no business being included in, while working in a city that she loathed and yet she was happier than she had every been and it was all because of one man. She looked at the charm bracelet that she couldn't seem to take off and felt emotional. Patrick had given her his heart and she had never felt so lucky.

The bell rang and before she could turn to answer it Patrick jumped off the couch.

"I've got it."

He pulled the door open and Teresa smiled widely. She took a step to the side so Jack could get a full on view of his partner as she came in. Maybe it was because she was so in love but she found herself wanting to catch Jack's reaction to Torres.

"Wow, detective, you look amazing." Patrick said. "Where in the world do you keep your gun?" He asked lasciviously.

"Thank you and wouldn't you like to know." She laughed as she entered.

Jack glanced up at the sound and his jaw dropped.

Teresa knew he wasn't used to seeing his partner in anything more than jeans so seeing her in a tight mini black leather skirt, knee high boots with a spike heel and a halter that played peek a boo with her midriff was a bit of a shock especially when a belly ring caught the light. Teresa laughed. Men were always attracted to shiny things and when Jack's eyes stayed riveted to Torres' belly button Teresa knew that he was no different.

Jack tore his eyes from her exposed flesh and looked to her face, which was beautiful when unpainted but she used an expert hand and brought attention to all of her assets. Her eyes were smoky and sensual while her painted mouth was downright sinful. Jack swallowed several times before he made an excuse and walked into the bathroom.

Torres walked into the kitchen and Patrick followed. Teresa laughed to herself and sauntered in to the living room to wait for Jack. Patrick had his part to play and she had hers'

**Patrick's POV**

Patrick watched Lisbon head to the living room to keep Jack away from Torres for the time being and he smiled to himself before turning to Torres.

"So, Torres, is that the only way people refer to you?"

She smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Actually no, most people call me Lucy. It's just Jack who calls me Torres."

"Why is that, do you think?"

She smiled tightly and Patrick realized that she knew how Jack felt about her. This situation between these two was getting very entertaining.

"So you know then?"

She tilted her head and studied Patrick.

"I'm a detective."

"Yes you are but even the most keen detective minds can miss the subtle signs of romance."

"No, they can deny them but they know they are there."

Patrick smiled. It was true. Just look at him and Teresa. They both had feelings for the other but they denied them for years because Patrick hadn't been in a place to act on them. He hoped that wasn't the case for Jack and Lucy.

"So, why the denial?"

"Why do you care, Mr. Jane?" Lucy Torres wanted to know with a smile.

He looked toward Teresa and back to Lucy.

"I know a thing or two about denial just wondering if I can help."

She shrugged.

"I doubt it." She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Look, Mr. Jane, Jack and I are complicated. We were together back at the academy but we were assigned to different precincts and he went deep undercover and I worked toward becoming a detective. For years we never spoke and six months ago he was assigned as my partner but he made it clear from the beginning that a professional relationship was the only kind he wanted."

Patrick watched her body language as she spoke and he realized that, though everything she said was true, it wasn't the truth.

"But you aren't opposed to having something more."

"Yes, well we don't always get what we want."

Patrick merely smiled then Teresa and Jack walked into the kitchen. Jack had gained a modicum of control in the bathroom and since his hair was damp Patrick imagined he got control by splashing very cold water in his face.

"All right, Jane, if you could step here an undo your shirt we will get you wired up."

"No, I'd rather not."

"What?" Jack demanded. "This whole plan was your idea and it isn't going to work without evidence."

"It's true." He sipped his tea. "I'm just afraid that if I wear the wire I'm going to feel nervous and botch the whole delivery and we need Frank to believe me if we are going to catch him red-handed, so to speak."

He winked at Teresa and her lips twitched. He knew he could handle wearing a wire and so did Teresa but these two didn't.

"That's fine." Torres stepped forward. "I'll be with him so I'll wear it."

"Thank you, Lucy, I appreciate it." Patrick said shooting her a winning smile.

"No problem."

She stepped toward Jack and lifted her shirt. Her bra was a lacy lavender bit of nothing with a single tiny rosette nestled between her ample breasts.

Patrick turned away politely but not before checking on Jack who looked like he just got pole axed. He laughed silently to himself, especially when Jack's hands shook as he taped the wires in place to her tanned skin.

Torres sucked in a quick breath.

"Your hands are cold."

"Sorry." Jack mumbled.

He placed the mic and video feed separately so they would have one if the other failed. As soon as the last wire was taped down he spun away.

"You can put your shirt down." Jack's voice cracked and he cleared his throat and looked around. "Are we ready?" He asked the group.

"I am." Torres said aloud when Teresa and Patrick merely nodded.

Jack gulped hard and Patrick laughed to himself.

They arrived outside The Rusty Bucket just before 10:00 p.m. Patrick sat with Torres in his rented blue Corolla while Jack and Teresa were in Jack's penis on wheels.

"Are you ready for this?" Patrick asked her.

"Yes."

"Great. Now I need you to go along with any embellishments to the story that I make up. I made need to adjust things once we confront Frank."

"Not a problem, I'll follow your lead, but if he seems hostile or tries anything I want you down and behind me, got it."

Patrick held up his hands.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not the hero type."

"No, I don't think you are." She studied him for a moment. "I think you are more like a puppet master."

Patrick smiled and touched his heart.

"Aw, Lucy, careful what you say, you'll turn my head." Patrick smiled into the camera hidden in Torres' shirt. "Not to worry Teresa, she hasn't." He said purposefully knowing that Teresa would smile at the other end of the recording.

Torres laughed and got out of the car.

Patrick smiled and followed suit.

**Teresa's POV**

Teresa grinned when she heard Patrick's words. Well, he was playing the subtle flirtatious part perfectly if Jack's white knuckle hold on the steering wheel was any indication.

They watched the video feed as Patrick and Torres made their way into The Rusty Bucket. The music blared and though smoking was banned from public spaces in Illinois there was a haze of cigarette smoke in the air. The crowd held the usual suspects, the old drunks who probably showed up every night, the working girls taking a break, the misanthropes who hated the world and themselves, and the rowdy crew always looking for a fight. This wasn't a place to have a leisurely drink while unwinding after a hard day at the office. This was the place for those who lived on the fringe of society and liked it that way.

Teresa listened as Patrick and Torres found a table and sat to get the lay of the land. They needed to find the safest and most logical place to start their search.

Meanwhile Teresa settled back and tried to get comfortable. She always felt tense during these stings but under her usual anticipation ran a current of fear. She prayed that nothing went wrong. It did make her feel better knowing that a good cop like Torres was with Patrick but she would have rather it been herself. She tried to squelch those feelings and instead concentrated on the side project.

She looked at Jack who had released his death grip on the steering wheel but watched the video feed like his life depended on it. Every time the camera picked up a man looking down Torres' shirt his jaw clenched. If he tightened his jaw any more it would shatter.

"Jack, why do you do it?"

"What?" His attention hadn't veered from the video feed.

"Why do you ignore her when it is so obvious, that when she is in the vicinity, it is the last thing you want to do."

"Don't." He said irritably.

"So CPD has rules against dating your partner?"

He looked at Teresa and frustration flashed across his face.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?"

She shook her head.

"She's my partner." He held up a finger. "Her father is the Chief of Police." He held up a second finger. "She worked hard to get where she is, I won't jeopardize that." He held up a third finger and then clenched them to a fist. "It's that simple."

Her father was the Chief of Police, ouch and still Teresa felt herself shrug.

"It's never that simple."

He studied the screen and nodded.

"No, it's not."

**Patrick's POV**

Patrick paid close attention to the room behind the bar. He was sure the speakeasy entrance was there because when Frank had come out to kick his ass before he had come from that room. Problem was the bartender wasn't busy and would see them if they tried to get back there.

"We need to get to the room behind the bar."

"That is gonna be difficult."

Patrick merely smiled. He got up from the table.

"What…?" Torres started to ask but Patrick was already gone.

He walked to a table of tough looking bikers. They were an angry lot who wouldn't mind a fight. He leaned down and tapped on the shoulder of one of the burly bikers.

"You know, I think you are wrong. She isn't very attractive but I don't know if I would call her a dog-face." Patrick gestured to the date of the other biker across the table.

The other biker stood up while his date got indignant.

"What did you say about Charlene?"

"Oh, he said she was a dog-face in the john earlier. I was just letting him know that I didn't think that was accurate at all."

"That is bull..." The first biker didn't get to finish his sentence. The other biker lunged across the table and grabbed him by the lapel and plowed his fist in his face.

Patrick jumped out of the way as accusations and beer bottles flew alongside fists. Quickly he scurried back to Torres who watched the scene unfold with an open mouth.

"Why?" She asked Patrick.

He gestured to the bartender who was wading into the pack of brawling bikers with a baseball bat.

"Now we have our opening."

He took her hand and led her to the back.

At first glance it looked like your typical store room with boxes of liquor stacked here and there. A bulletin board hung on one wall that held a lewd calendar with the bartending schedule written in pen. Metal shelving units lined a wall and held more liquor and bar supplies. Full trash bags sat near the alley entrance but there was one piece of furniture that stood out from the rest. It was an antique bookshelf. It stood against a wall and as Patrick walked over he could see faint drag marks in the floor. He held his hand along the corners and felt the faintest breeze.

Bingo.

He immediately studied the objects on the shelf. Ashtrays, nut bowls and other items sat harmlessly next to each other but Jane looked for what didn't belong. On the top shelf was an eagle figurine. It was very old and chipped but secure.

"Ah." Patrick said happily as he grasped the eagle and pulled it forward. They heard a snick and the shelf pulled away from the wall. Smiling, Patrick pulled it open the rest of the way. He smiled into the camera and winked.

They started down the stairs and closed the shelf behind them. Let the games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Chapter Twelve_

**Patrick's POV**

Patrick walked down the stairs carefully. He ducked his head and looked past the wall about halfway down and checked out the situation. He could see the room was empty except for Frank who sat in an easy chair and watched boxing on T.V. The room held a mismatch of furniture and not much in the way of decoration. A dart board hung on one wall while an overfilled trashcan stank up a corner. The most troublesome part of the room was the gun that sat to the right of Frank on a small bookshelf. He would have to be extra careful.

Patrick took the next few steps loudly being sure to announce his arrival but Frank didn't even look away from the T.V. He yelled obscenities and threw chips at the screen.

Obviously he didn't like what he was watching.

"Sandy, go back up and get me another beer and some chips."

"Sorry, Frank, but Sandy isn't here."

They had made sure she was out for the evening since she could identify Torres and that would send the plan straight to hell.

Frank jumped out of his chair and went for the gun.

"There's no need for that Frank we are unarmed." They held up their hands.

"What the fuck." He made a fist instead of grabbing the gun. Patrick knew he would prefer to use his fists. Frank narrowed his eyes. "Ah, I remember you. So Fancy-Man have you come back for some more." He asked while he smashed his fist into his palm.

"Now Frank how can I have more when I never got any the first time around."

Frank's face got red and Torres grabbed Patrick's hand and squeezed in warning. Patrick squeezed it back to let her know that he had in all under control.

Frank took a step forward but before Torres could shield him, Patrick moved away and continued.

"Frank, relax, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to hire you."

Frank stopped in his tracks.

"Hire me?" He looked suspicious. "Hire me to do what?"

"To do what you do best, kill people and make it look like a mugging gone bad."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I hope that isn't true. Because we," he gestured to Torres, "need someone to take care of a parental problem and Henry Valer said you were the one to talk to."

"I don't know any Henry Valer."

"Oh, that would be a shame. Wouldn't that be a shame, baby-doll?"

"Yeah, a real shame." Torres said as she moved closer to Patrick.

"Maybe our friend here needs a little incentive to jog his memory." He turned to Frank. "Do you think ten grand would do it?

Patrick could practically see the greedy wheels turn. Frank only got five from Valer and he got screwed out of the rest. Patrick knew there was a chance that mentioning Valer could screw it up for them but he had an ace up his sleeve for the rest.

"This Valer sounds like the type who would screw someone over so I wouldn't be trustin' no one who used him as a reference."

"Yeah, Valer is an idiot and I figured you would feel that way so I came prepared with the ten grand right here. He pulled out a large envelope from his inside jacket pocket. Slowly he pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills banded together. Patrick put his thumb against the bundle and quickly ran it down so the bills fanned quickly, though Frank's eyes never left the crisp hundred on the front of the stack.

"The envelope has five more just like it inside." Patrick took the bunch of fake hundreds hidden by a real hundred dollar bill back into the envelope. Frank wasn't smart enough to demand to see the money up close and when they got the confession and left the cops would be on him before he could realize he was duped.

"All right, say I knew Valer and helped him out with a little project, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, my little baby doll here," he tugged a smiling Torres forward, "has a completely unreasonable mother who doesn't like me much. She thinks I'm only after her daughter for her money, which I'm not." He said into Torres' eyes.

"Oh, baby, I know that." She touched his cheek. "I love you." She hung on his arm and Patrick grinned in delight. Torres was absolutely capturing her character.

**Teresa's POV**

Teresa tensed as Torres told Patrick she loved him. Intellectually she knew it was all an act but she still tensed instinctually. She hadn't liked hearing that or him call Torres 'baby doll', ugh. If he ever called her 'baby doll' she'll deck him.

She glanced over to see how Jack was handling the sting. His eyes were glued to the screen and the knuckles of his hands looked as if they were going to pop right out of the skin. He didn't look like he was managing it very well.

Teresa looked back to the screen and hoped Patrick could get what they needed quickly and get out. Once they had the confession and Patrick and Torres left, then the police could come in and arrest Frank and this whole thing would be over.

**Patrick's POV**

"So you see we need something unfortunate to happen to her mom before she changes her will and Valer told me what a great job you did taking care of his business partner. Making it look like a mugging gone bad and beating him to death." He kissed Torres' cheek. "That is the exact expertise we are looking for."

"Yeah," Frank bragged, "I was pretty slick. It only took two hits to knock that sonofbitch out, though it wasn't very sportin' that he died so fast. I don't expect a lil' old lady is going to be either."

"Well, that's why we want to throw in a sweetness clause. You make sure you kill her and not just put her in the hospital or worse a coma and we will double your payment. We like to make sure things get done right."

"Don't worry bout' that. I learn from my mistakes."

"Mistakes, what do you mean?" Torres feigned upset.

"Don't worry bout' it. A bounty hunter who tried to take me in ended up in a coma but I have a plan in place to finish the job before he wakes up."

"Oh, yeah and what is that." Patrick asked.

"I got a friend who is gonna to visit him, tonight actually."

**Teresa's POV**

"Shit!" Teresa's gut clenched and she looked over to Jack. "Can you…"

"I'm already on it."

Jack picked up the radio and called into the officers at the hospital letting them know to expect and attempt on Tommy's life and then he called Annie's guard and told them to be extra alert.

Teresa tried to calm her racing heart but it still pounded in her chest. Rage for Frank filled her system and she took deep breaths to control the need to walk into the speakeasy and blow his hateful head off. She searched for the restraint she had cultivated over the years. She needed it before she did something stupid that ruined her life.

**Patrick's POV**

Patrick smiled but inside he felt fear and adrenaline rush through his body. He knew that Teresa would be all over making sure her brother and niece were safe so he set the emotion aside and concentrated on letting Frank dig his own grave.

"Well, I can say it is a relief to be dealing with someone who likes to make sure a job is done completely."

"Yes, well, I would have done it sooner but I've had to lie low and my dumb bitch girlfriend was looking under the wrong name at the hospitals." He looked conspiratorially at Patrick.

Patrick played along and rolled his eyes and gestured with his head toward Torres as if to say, 'yeah, man, I know what you mean.'

Torres just smiled blankly perfecting the dumb rich party girl façade.

"So, you've only killed one?" Patrick pretended disappointment.

"No." Frank said sharply.

Patrick knew he couldn't stand not having credit and worse not having other people know about it. Just like the trophies upstairs. Frank liked winning and he liked when people knew about it. It made him feel superior.

"Actually, it's two kills with two more and after tonight."

"Wow," Torres said wide eyed, "you killed four people with your fists? Did you get paid for them, too? Is that, like, your job?"

"Naw, one was down on the south side, Wally James, a prick who owed me money and refused to pay up and another douche bag was some tourist who wouldn't quit lookin' at my woman. He's in the hospital but my friend is taking care of him after he takes care of the bounty hunter."

Well, well, well, it looked like Frank had just implicated himself in a murder the police didn't even know about. Disgusted he continued the charade while fighting to remain calm and in character.

"So are you in?" Patrick asked enticingly.

"When do you need it done?"

"As soon as possible."

Frank looked at the envelope and in that moment Patrick knew they had him.

Suddenly the door opened above and loud clicky heels announced a complication to the plan.

"Hey baby, I'm back." Sandy clomped down the stairs and Torres cursed under her breath.

"She'll ID me." Torres whispered into Patrick's neck and cuddled closer strategically moving her body to block his.

"We got what we need." Patrick pretended to nuzzle her neck. Torres giggled for effect. "You look different she may not remember you, just play it cool." He bent his head and put his mouth near the mic. "All right you, two, it's time to make your grand entrance."

Patrick peeked over as Sandy came around the stairwell corner but turned back to Frank before she could look at his face. He had a bad feeling but they just needed to hold on long enough for the cavalry to arrive.

"Oh, you got company."

"Yeah, it's business. Go back upstairs and get some beers."

She pouted.

"Can't I get some lovin' first?"

She walked over and pursed her lips. Frank kissed her and then smacked her ample butt.

"Now go get some beers and chips."

"You ain't gonna to introduce me?"

"It's business, now git."

She turned back toward the staircase, caught sight of Patrick and stopped. Torres still hid half of her face in Patrick's neck with her hair draped over the other side of her face so she looked like she had one too many.

"I remember you," Sandy said indignantly, "you're the fancy-man who belittled my man's hard won trophies."

She turned back to Frank.

"I thought you were going to kick his ass?"

"Just go upstairs woman."

Torres peeked at her from between the strands of her hair. Sandy looked toward her suspiciously then started walking away but then she spun around and pointed an accusing finger.

"Hey, ain't you that cop?"

"Cop?" Frank whipped his head around and stared and Patrick.

"I'm no cop." Patrick claimed.

"Not you," she pointed at Torres, "her. She questioned me after he caused trouble the other day and I never forget a pig's face."

_Shit._

Patrick tried to talk their way out.

"My lady and I are just…"

He never got to finish. Suddenly a red light in the corner of the hidden basement started blinking.

"Cops!" Sandy squeaked and started screaming.

Frank turned and lunged toward the gun on the bookcase.

"Damn it!" Torres pushed Patrick to the floor and reached into her knee high boot. She brought out her 9mm Glock, dropped to her knee and aimed it as Frank turned. They both fired.

The bullet slammed into Frank's shoulder and he dropped the gun. Torres rushed him, tackling him to the floor and before he could resist she slapped on cuffs taken from her other boot.

"You have the right to remain silent, you asshole."

Sandy quit screaming like a banshee and tried to flee the basement. Patrick slid his foot out and tripped the bottle blonde. She skidded across the tile floor and cracked her head on the wall, knocking her out cold.

Torres grinned at Patrick who smiled big as she read Frank his rights.

Once again the door above opened and footsteps were heard descending. Patrick saw the cop shoes as the eased down the staircase and he called out.

"It's clear you two, come on down and see what you've won."

Patrick got to his feet and went to help Torres to hers'.

"Uh-oh, Torres are you hit?" Patrick held her arm out and looked at the blood that seeped from her side, through her halter and trickled onto the floor.

"What?" Jack tore the rest of the way down the stairs, hopped over the unconscious Sandy and skidded to a halt in front of Torres. He elbowed Patrick out of the way and tried to lift her into his arms.

"Knock it off, Cowboy." Torres gritted out.

Patrick shot Teresa a triumphant look, he wasn't the only one who saw Jack as a cowboy, Teresa rolled her eyes and Patrick stood up to watch the drama unfold.

"I'm hardly mortally wounded." Torres yanked her arm out of Jack's grasp. "I can walk."

She stood up and stumbled. He caught her and scooped her up.

"Damn it, Jack, put me the hell down. My boot heel twisted when I stood it wasn't because I was feeling faint," she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "though I am starting to feel pissed off."

"Shut up." He told her before walking over to the easy chair and setting her gently down. He pulled her shirt up and cursed.

"Oh, relax." It's just a scratch she said trying to yank her shirt back into place. He ignored her and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

"An ambulance is on its way."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need an ambulance."

"Shut up." He closed his eyes. "Just shut up. You need stitches in the very least and antibiotics so infection doesn't set in, so quit telling me you don't need an ambulance. Just shut up!"

He yelled the last part directly in her face. Torres' breath caught in her throat by the concern and frustration in his eyes. Quickly he stood up.

"I'll wait for them upstairs." He looked to Teresa. "Keep your gun trained on those two."

"You got it." Teresa took a position that covered both suspects as Jack took the steps three at a time.

"Don't worry about him." Teresa said sympathetically to Torres. "I'm afraid when we heard Sandy's voice he got really tense. Then, while on our way in, we heard the gunshots and I think all the blood drained out of his head." She looked at Patrick. "It did for both of us. We were terrified of what he would find when we came down the stairs."

Patrick walked to Teresa and put a hand to her cheek and she leaned into it for a moment before straightening up and getting back into cop mode.

Patrick smiled and made his way to Torres squatting in front of her.

"Does it sting?"

"Yeah, but not bad," her brow knit as Patrick took over putting pressure of the wound, "he didn't have to treat me like I was mortally wounded. That idiot," she gestured to Frank, "merely winged me. I wasn't fast enough."

"Well, I thought you were very fast and I appreciate you speed."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Patrick saw movement from the corner of his eye. Frank tried to gain his feet. Teresa stepped forward and put the gun in his face.

"Don't move."

"I'm bleedin' here! I need a doctor."

"What you need is to lie back down." She looked in his eyes. "You have no idea how badly I want to pull this trigger." Her voice vibrated with rage.

Patrick slowly came up behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her body calm just a bit.

"You almost killed my brother." A knowing light shined in Frank's eyes. "That's right, you son of a bitch, Tommy Lisbon is my brother and he is just fine and so is the unfortunate tourist you attempted to kill. The little friend you sent to kill them is in custody and singing like a canary. So even though I would love to pull this trigger and watch you die a slow and agonizing death, I won't. Instead I'll watch you rot in prison."

Frank lowered himself to sit against the wall and allowed his hateful gaze sweep over all of them.

Patrick squeezed Teresa's shoulder, he had never been so proud of her. Teresa half smiled to Patrick before resuming her position covering Frank and Sandy.

Frank stayed quiet and Sandy remained unconscious as EMT's and other police swarmed the basement. Frank and Sandy were taken away while EMT's checked out Torres. Jack remained upstairs.

"You are lucky ma'am, the bullet grazed you. A couple of stitches and you will be good as new."

"Can you do that here or do I have to go to the hospital."

"To the hospital, I'm afraid.

"Yeah," she said sourly, "that's what I thought you were going to say."

Patrick turned to Teresa.

"So Tommy and the other victim are fine?"

"Yeah, Jack radioed the officer standing guard and they were ready for the guy when he showed up. He is in custody and they are all fine," she walked over and hugged him tight, "thanks to you." She looked up into his Caribbean colored eyes. "I have never been so happy or proud to be part of one of your schemes."

He pulled her in tighter and softly kissed her lips before letting her go. She wasn't the type that liked public displays of affection and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. So he was surprised when she took his hand and held it. He smiled happily as they followed the EMT's and Torres up the stairs.

Jack paced on the sidewalk just outside the door. He turned as they approached the entrance.

"Well?" He asked.

"I need a couple of stitches."

Jack's jaw clenched.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"Fine." She checked with the EMT's who agreed.

They turned to Patrick and Teresa. Torres held the towels the EMT's had given her to the wound.

"I just want to thank you both for going along with this. Frank is going to go away for a long time and I can go home rest assured that he isn't a threat to Tommy or Annie."

"We were just doing our jobs."

"Still, you didn't have to include us or listen to our plan."

"Well, it was a good plan." Jack said grudgingly.

"Thanks." Patrick grinned. He knew how hard that was for Jack to say especially when his partner had a gunshot wound. "It would have gone off without a hitch it Sandy hadn't had lousy timing."

Jack nodded.

"Well, we better go. I need to get my side stitched." Torres walked forward and shook Teresa's hand. "I'm glad everything worked out. If you are ever up visiting your brother, give me a call."

"I'll do that." Teresa said honestly.

Torres leaned over and hugged Patrick who hugged her back.

"And you, Puppet Master," she kissed his cheek, "try to stay out of trouble."

He grinned.

"Naw, where would be the fun in that?"

Torres laughed and stepped back. Jack stepped forward and shook Patrick's hand and Patrick winced. Jack smiled wider.

"Bye, Patrick."

"Bye, Cowboy Cop."

He narrowed his eyes at Patrick before throwing his back with a laugh.

"Cowboy Cop, huh?" He mulled it over for a moment. "Yeah, I like it."

"You should, it suits you." Patrick said wryly.

The women rolled their eyes and waited for the men to complete their little pissing contest. Jack punched Patrick's shoulder lightly, stepped back and grabbed Teresa in a bear hug.

"See ya round, Short Stuff."

Patrick gritted his teeth.

Jack grinned, knowing Patrick hated his display and snatched Torres' hand before walking her to his proof of testosterone and opening the door. She got in and he went to the driver's side.

Patrick and Teresa spent ten minutes talking to various officers giving them their account of the evening before they were asked to stop in at the station in the morning. They agreed and turned to leave. They both realized that Jack's car was still parked at the curb.

Concerned Teresa started forward but Patrick had a feeling what they would find so he held her back from knocking on the window.

He leaned forward and sure enough he saw Jack and his partner in a passionate lip lock. The windows were beginning to fog so they must have been at it for a while. It made Patrick smile.

"Mission accomplished."

Patrick knew Jack was a good guy and now that he wasn't trying to date Patrick's own girlfriend he was happy to see him happy.

He stopped himself cold and considered the word he just used to describe Teresa, girlfriend. She was his girlfriend. Wow, he hadn't had a girlfriend in so long it seemed odd to use it in conjunction to them considering their ages but it was an accurate description. Girlfriend.

He laughed out loud and Teresa turned to him.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"You're my girlfriend."

"What?" She asked aghast. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are."

She shook her head and continued walking.

"Uh-uh, no way," she tossed over her shoulder, "think of a different adjective because I'm not going to be a 'girlfriend' that is so high school."

Patrick hurried forward to catch up with her.

"Well, according to society's terms you are my girlfriend."

"Screw society," she kept walking, "think of a different adjective."

He laughed and continued the banter to the car and into the future.

**(Epilogue to follow…just to put a pretty bow on it!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mentalist "Numb" (FanFiction) **_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any part of it, this is strictly Fan Fiction._

_Epilogue_

_One month later…_

**Teresa's POV**

"Boss?" VanPelt knocked on Teresa's open office door.

"Yeah."

VanPelt smiled at Patrick who pretended to sleep on the couch in the corner of Teresa's office before she continued.

"I just wanted to let you know that the suspect's bank records are clean except for two transactions last month where he withdrew $5,000.00 in cash in the same week. That could be the money he used to pay the blackmailer."

Teresa nodded.

"Good work. Let Rigsby and Cho know we are going to pay the suspect a visit." She stood up and slipped into her jacket. Her silver charm bracelet tinkled prettily as she checked her gun and badge. "Grace you continue running down the phone records let me know of any unusual activity."

"You got it, boss." VanPelt closed the door and Patrick smiled.

Teresa stopped at the couch.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. He would tell her when he was ready. Their relationship, though new, had fallen in a wonderful routine. He hung out on her couch during the day, until he annoyed her enough to kick him out to the bullpen, and at night they drove home and shared her bed. So far they have yet to spend a night a part and she was happy to keep it that way. She still refused to be called his girlfriend but they were together, very together. She grinned to herself.

"So, are you coming?"

Patrick opened one eye.

"Naw, I think I'll wait for you here."

"Okay, have a nice nap."

"Oh, I will and Teresa," she stopped, "be safe."

"I will."

"Oh, and Teresa."

She stopped and sighed impatiently.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

He grinned and closed his eyes.

"Good, now go and have fun chasing the bad guys."

She closed the door but couldn't close the smile in her heart.

**Patrick's POV**

After Teresa left Patrick allowed himself to drift into sleep.

_Patrick stood in front of a house he had never seen before. It sat nestled on a tree lined street. Lots of windows peeked out of the brick while black shutters hugged them tight. Beautiful flowers spilled out of window boxes and added splashes of color against the inviting façade. The lawn was cut beautifully and the landscaping was subtle and pretty. _

_He looked to the porch and saw Charlotte. Thrilled to see her he loped across the lawn and hugged her tight. She smiled and told him how much she missed him before she took a step back. Taking his hand she opened the front door and lead him in._

_They passed the foyer and stopped in the living room which was filled with wide comfortable couches in a chocolate brown. The walls were an earthy green and everywhere he looked he saw pictures. There were pictures of him and Teresa smiling and laughing and looking into each other's eyes. He saw pictures of them at the beach with her wearing a green bikini. He wondered what bet she lost that got her into that. _

_Laughing he looked at a beautiful close up of her smiling softly while her gorgeous emerald eyes filled the frame. He walked past and took in pictures of them at a barbecue for Fourth of July and other snapshots depicting their romance. Next to those was a picture of Patrick on bended knee with a surprised Teresa looking at him with hope and love. _

_Their journey continued and he came to a larger picture of Teresa in a frothy white dress barefoot on the beach while Patrick stood behind her, his arm around her middle. They were both laughing and looking into each other's eyes. Patrick looked at their hands intertwined around her stomach and on her wrist was a silver charm bracelet, now filled with charms, and on their ring fingers sat two silver wedding rings. He blinked back tears of happiness and looked toward his daughter. She smiled up at him and hugged him. She was so happy that he found happiness. He hugged her tight and told her no matter whom he loved he will always have room in his heart for her. She looked up with shining eyes and told him she knew that, then she took his hand and led him up the stairs where his heart stopped._

_On the wall leading up the stairs were pictures of a beautiful blond hair green eyed boy of about two. Other pictures showed a very pregnant Teresa holding her rounded belly. Pictures showed the boy as an infant and slowly they transitioned him into a toddler. There was one however, Patrick couldn't look away from. His son was being held by Teresa, his mother, who looked at him with such love that Patrick's heart swelled. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on his son's head. He was so incredible. _

_He looked over to Charlotte but she was no longer there. With one last look at the picture of his son he went up the rest of the stairs to finds Charlotte in the nursery. She sat in a rocking chair smiling happily before gesturing to the crib. Patrick walked in to find a sleeping baby girl with ebony hair. His breath caught in his throat and the tears he had held back fell freely from his eyes. _

_Charlotte got up and walked over to the crib. She took his hand and looked down at her baby sister._

"_Thank you, daddy."_

_Patrick looked at her._

"_Thank you. I always wanted to be a big sister. I can't wait to meet them when they get here. I can't wait to watch over them and keep them safe. I'll watch over you, too, daddy, you and Teresa. I love our family, right, mommy?"_

_Patrick followed Charlotte's gaze and found Angela watching from the nursery door._

"_Yes, my love. We are very happy that daddy has decided to live life to the fullest."_

_Patrick looked into her face and could see the truth of it in her eyes._

"_Now wake up, daddy. You've got things to do."_

_Patrick touched his daughter's cheek and hugged her to him before turning back to Angela. He pulled her into his arms._

"_Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for giving me love."_

_With that he left the nursery, went out of the house and into his waking life._

Patrick woke gently and felt peace. He looked out the window. It was dark. Teresa should be back soon, he hoped.

As if he conjured her the door opened and she walked in.

"Oh, good you're awake. I wanted…"

He jumped off the couch, yanked her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Stunned she stood there for a moment before kissing him in return. Patrick pulled back and she looked at him quizzically.

"What was that for?" She wanted to know.

"I just want you to know that you make me so incredibly happy and I want you to know that I will do anything and everything in my power to make you just as happy.

She looked at him for a moment before replying.

"You already do." She kissed his lips one more time. "I just came in here because I need you to come with us. I want to get your reading on a suspect. I can't pin him down and I'm positive he's hiding something."

"Absolutely."

"Great." She walked out the door.

Patrick Jane watched her go and let himself marvel at how incredibly far he had come in just two months. He had been so lost without any clue on how to find himself and the woman who had always been there for him as a friend had been the key to turning on the light so he could find not only himself but his love. Now he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, even if she didn't know it yet. She shied away from being called his girlfriend and she told him to find a different adjective and he had the perfect one, wife.

He smiled. Of course convincing her to progress to that step so quickly could take some work so he needed to come up with the perfect plan.

It's a good thing he was good at strategy.

_**THE END**_

**(I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully the writers at The Mentalist will finally get their heads out of the sand and realize the Red John story has played itself out (at least in the current form) and it is time to let Patrick Jane grow, change as a character and find some happiness! Please let me know how you feel about this story!)**


End file.
